EDWARD CULLEN, DICK FOR HIRE by FictionFreak95
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Quando o Detetive Particular Edward Cullen decide investigar a "morte acidental" de um velho amigo, ele descobre que mais pessoas estão envolvidas do que ele originalmente teorizou, enquanto o caso tem reviravoltas que ele nunca viu depois de Bella Swan chegar à cidade. Todos humanos.
1. Prólogo – Não exatamente o começo, mas

**EDWARD CULLEN, DICK FOR HIRE**

Autora: **FictionFreak95** ( www. fanfiction u/ 1971788/ FictionFreak95 )

**Tradutora:** Ju Martinhão

**Censura:** + 18

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Shipper:** Edward & Bella

**Fic Original:** **Edward Cullen, Dick for Hire **( www. fanfiction s/ 5418026/ 1/ bEdward_b_bCullen_b_bDick_b_for_bHire_b )

**Sinopse: **_Quando o Detetive Particular Edward Cullen decide investigar a "morte acidental" de um velho amigo, ele descobre que mais pessoas estão envolvidas do que ele originalmente teorizou enquanto o caso tem reviravoltas que ele nunca viu depois de Bella Swan chegar à cidade. Todos humanos._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora: <strong>Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à **FictionFreak95, **a mim só pertence a tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to **FictionFreak95**,only the translation belongs to me._

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Cullen ~ Pau para Contratar<strong>

**Oferecendo Serviço Profissional de Investigação Particular**

**Incluindo, mas não limitado a:**

**Itens Perdidos * Investigação Criminal * Pessoas Desaparecidas**

**(Cônjuges Traídos e Perseguidores negociáveis)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo - Não exatamente o começo, mas um bom lugar para começar<strong>

**~ Cullen POV ~**

_Foda-se a minha vida,_ eu pensei comigo mesmo assim que abri a porta e vi o que estava na minha frente.

"Apenas me dê a porra do dinheiro!" O inútil estava gritando, quase histericamente. Suor escorrendo na sua testa pré-adolescente. Ele era pequeno, vestindo jeans que pendia baixo em sua bunda, uma camiseta branca de gola v que era fodidamente muito grande para ele e uma bandana azul escura estava amarrada ao redor da sua cabeça. Seu tênis de 200 dólares estava desamarrado.

_Provavelmente outro novo membro de alguma imperfeita gangue de rua filha da puta de DC, provando o seu valor._

Ele estava segurando uma arma apontada para o dono do meu local favorito de entrega de marmita de comida chinesa, localizado bem abaixo do meu apartamento, que mais parecia o Rio Severn em Annapolis, Maryland.

_Nada malditamente legal._

Olhei para o meu relógio. _Atrasado de novo. Desculpe, Alice._

O pequeno homem asiático atrás do balcão estava gritando incoerentemente em chinês, segurando as mãos para cima em sinal de rendição para o garoto com a arma, tremendo incontrolavelmente.

O cozinheiro nos fundos estava encolhido atrás do seu fogão, olhando para cima de vez em quando para ver se o atirador tinha ido embora ou não.

Isso não era bom. Deixei minha cabeça cair para trás enquanto fiquei ali parado com a minha mão ainda na maçaneta da porta, então eu estava olhando para o teto e soltei um longo suspiro.

_Ficar... ou ir embora?... ficar... ir embora?_

_Foda-se._

_Apenas mais um dia fodido na cidade._

_Certo?_

Entrei enquanto o garoto estava tomando um fôlego. Ele era definitivamente um novato. Mãos trêmulas, muito agitado, piscando nervosamente. _Típico Amador._

Fiz uma careta para ele. "Por que você não se manda, menino, não há nada aqui que valha a pena matar alguém." Eu insisti, esperando que ele ouvisse alguma porra de argumento.

"Cale a sua boca!" Ele gritou, de repente apontando a arma para mim.

E isso simplesmente não era fodidamente aceitável.

Uma careta formou pela minha boca. Eu estava irritado como o inferno.

Joguei minha mão através do meu corpo e minha palma fechou em seu punho, provavelmente o quebrando e forçando a arma que ele estava segurando a sair da sua mão e cair no chão. Então eu puxei meu cotovelo para trás para encontrar seu rosto e ele caiu como uma pedra, sangue espalhando na parede atrás de um nariz quebrado quando ele caiu.

"Não. Você cale a boca." Eu respondi na melhor voz de Al Pacino que eu poderia reunir, apontando para o seu corpo inconsciente. "VOCÊ... cale a boca... NÃO! _Você _porra... _você..._"

_Ah, foda-se._

Você sabe, ninguém pode imitar Al Pacino como Al Pacino.

O pequeno proprietário asiático parou de gritar e olhou para a sua parede recém-manchada de sangue, e então para mim.

Arrumei-me e caminhei até o balcão. "Para levar para Cullen?"

Ele parou um minuto antes de puxar uma sacola da prateleira de aço inoxidável atrás dele e entregar para mim com uma mão trêmula.

Dei a ele duas notas de cinquenta e disse, "Isso deve cobrir a comida, a bagunça e então alguns... ele acordará em alguns minutos." Acenando para o menino deitado no chão atrás de mim, "Você pode querer ligar para o 911".

Ele pegou o dinheiro e simplesmente assentiu para mim, ainda tremendo.

Antes de deixar o minúsculo restaurante em frente ao rio, peguei a arma do garoto do chão e a joguei sobre o balcão. Enquanto fazia meu caminho pelas escadas no fundo do beco para o meu apartamento, balancei minha cabeça pela completa e absoluta decepção do caralho pela juventude de hoje nos EUA.

No topo das escadas, verifiquei os pontos de interesse do lado de fora do meu apartamento antes de entrar.

Os cacos de vidro no chão ainda estavam intactos, a fita na porta não havia sido adulterada, e o fio de arame nas janelas não tinha sido movido.

Até mesmo eu tive que balançar minha cabeça para a minha própria super-imaginação ativa sobre pessoas que poderiam estar do lado de fora para me pegar.

_Muito paranoico, Cullen?_

Empurrei a chave na fechadura e entrei na área de mil metros quadrados que eu chamo de casa. Verifiquei meu relógio novamente. Eu ainda tinha uns bons 15 minutos para comer, tomar banho, trocar de roupa e apenas estar _atrasado de acordo com a moda _para o mais recente desfile de Alice. Eu estava bem com isso, já que isso significava que eu não teria que fazer a coisa socialmente aceitável e interagir com o resto da minha família antes do desfile. Alice é o único membro da dita família com quem eu ainda me associo... em uma base amigável, é isso. _Longa história._

_Sinta o amor. Delicie-se com ele._

Diferente do fodido que alguns poderiam chamar de minha linhagem, estou realmente muito contente com a minha vida.

Eu vivo sozinho. Eu tenho um quarto, um banheiro, paredes brancas, sem cor. Eu sempre penso em pintar, mas, você sabe... a vida. Há um sofá preto de couro seccional na sala de estar e algumas velas nas prateleiras que eu nunca acendi, junto com algumas fotos minhas, Alice e Emmett de quando éramos crianças.

_Bons tempos_.

Não há nenhuma TV que seja, eu não tenho tempo para essa merda, e nem uma porra de playstation, ou qualquer um daqueles jogos que fodem a mente também. Eu prefiro ler um livro, o que eu tenho de monte. É um vício... há coisas piores por aí. Acredite em mim.

A cozinha é pequena, tem um fogão, mas eu não cozinho. Eu não disse que eu não _poderia _cozinhar, eu simplesmente escolhi não fazer. A geladeira não tem muita coisa, apenas restos de diversas comidas prontas, e existe um grande saco de ração para cães Purina inclinando-se contra ela para o vira-lata de rua que eu alimento que fica do lado de fora às vezes.

Ele é uma espécie de raça mista, pelo que posso dizer. Definitivamente meio labrador amarelo, possivelmente uma parte Chow Chow também, ele é muito fodidamente mal-humorado às vezes. Eu acho que é por isso que gosto dele, ele me faz lembrar de mim.

Ei, não derrube isso. Ele é alguém com quem conversar, e me aceita pelo que eu sou, o que é mais do que eu posso dizer para a maioria das pessoas que conheço.

Uma garrafa de Tequila Prata Patron enfeita minha mesa de café o tempo todo. Porque eu fodidamente amo essa merda, e ela é a melhor. Simples assim.

Meu violão elétrico acústico Taylor T5 fica em sua caixa na maioria dos dias, ao lado da Patron. É para os dias particularmente ruins apenas. _Eu digo como se dias ruins fossem raros._ E, sim, eu toco aquele filho da puta como a boceta da sua irmã no banco traseiro do meu Aston Martin Vanquish V12.

_Chame-me de Elvis_.

A simplicidade do apartamento não deve enganá-lo. Sou muito bem pago pelo que eu faço. Eu apenas não gosto de gastar dinheiro com a minha casa. Eu prefiro colocar essa merda para fora em 'um dia chuvoso', por assim dizer, e estou muito fodidamente feliz com ter muito pouco espaço para limpar, na verdade.

Tenho um armário cheio de roupas quase do mesmo modelo para quase todos os dias, variando ligeiramente apenas na cor. Jeans para o trabalho, jeans para o jogo, e jeans para cada porra entre essas coisas. Penduradas ao lado dos jeans estão algumas camisas de gola alta, algumas de botões e algumas camisas vintage de alguns dos meus shows favoritos ao longo dos anos. Eu possuo uma jaqueta preta de couro para dias frios e um lenço que minha mãe me deu quando me formei na Academia. _Outra longa história._

Há um armário que espelha este. Eu não o uso muito. É repleto de roupas que Alice trouxe para mim das suas coleções. Ela acha que eu preciso incrementar meu guarda-roupa. Eu mantenho as roupas porque eu amo minha irmã, e porque ela bateria na minha bunda sem sentido se eu tentasse me livrar delas.

Eu tenho um iPod player para música e uma cama tamanho queen para dormir. E, por falar em cama, eu nunca trago mulheres aqui, isso simplesmente e fodidamente não funcionaria, considerando o intrincado computador e centro de comunicações que estão estabelecidos onde realmente deveria ser uma sala de jantar. Eu não preciso de pessoas espionando através das minhas coisas, se você sabe o que quero dizer. Eu o tenho com arames, de modo que se eu precisar sair correndo, nada seria aproveitado após a minha partida.

Se eu quisesse foder alguém por uma noite, o que, vamos encarar, eu preciso me aliviar de vez em quando, eu costumo organizar para ir à casa delas, ou simplesmente alugo a porra de um quarto de hotel por uma noite, que diferença isso faz para mim?

Eu não tenho relacionamentos. Eles não se encaixam no meu estilo de vida.

Sério, esta é realmente a razão.

Eu carrego vários tipos de identidades, um passaporte, muito dinheiro e armas que você provavelmente nunca ouviu falar antes.

Eu sou normalmente contratado por particulares para resolver seus próprios mistérios pessoais, ou crimes cometidos contra eles, mas, de vez em quando, a Polícia de DC convoca-me pela minha experiência em um caso. Eu sei, muito fodidamente triste, não é? Eles não podem sequer lidar com sua própria carga de trabalho maldita. Mas isso acontece. Além disso, eles não gostam muito de mim, então se eu for morto no fogo cruzado, sem arrependimentos para eles. Sorte para mim que acho que sou um filho da puta muito bom no que faço.

Meu nome é Edward Cullen, eu sou um detetive particular. Ou, como alguns dos meus amigos mais próximos me chamam um "pau particular".

Isso foi uma piada. Eu não tenho amigos íntimos.

Tenho sorte de ainda me manter vivo através de um monte de dias e, pelo que ouvi, eu não sou uma alegria para se estar por perto, mas eu termino a porra do trabalho. Não há um criminoso em torno desta área que não saiba o meu nome e evite a minha bunda a todo custo. Também não há um cônjuge traidor que não tenha ouvido falar de mim e não fique de olho em suas costas quando estão vagabundeando com suas amantes ou papaizinhos.

Ei, se eu fizer a porra de um imbecil pensar duas vezes sobre fazer alguma coisa em algum lugar além da sua própria casa, isso me faz sentir aquecido e embriagado por dentro. Outra piada. Eu não fico aquecido ou embriagado. _Nunca._

Sou completamente mal compreendido e mal amado, minha infância foi estressante, deixando-me com problemas de relacionamento, e eu posso, ou não, ter um problema de administração de raiva.

Pelo menos é o que meu psiquiatra designado pelo tribunal diz.

Bem-vindo ao meu mundo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam dessa nova história? Ela é bem engraçada, espero que vc's gostem._

_Eu estava com essa autorização desde março de 2011, assim como de todas as outras fics dessa autora, e optei por traduzir a fic inteira antes de começar a postar, portanto, aqui não haverá atrasos... Inicialmente pretendo postar uma vez por semana, mas dependendo da resposta de vc's, posso aumentar isso... _

_As postagens aqui serão às sextas-feiras._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. Primeiras impressões não muito boas

Música do capítulo: "Spirit in the Sky", de Norman Greenbaum

www. youtube watch?v=6Cu-cnkS4eM (retirar os espaços)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Primeiras impressões não muito boas<strong>

_Tradução: LucianaM_

**~ Cullen POV ~**

"Isso _não_ parece certo".

Enquanto eu parava no velho prédio Annapolis e estacionava do outro lado da rua, ele não gritava exatamente "elegante" para mim, mas esta era a parte certa da cidade, e eu definitivamente tinha a porra do endereço certo.

Levei o binóculo até meus olhos e dei uma olhada através dele, observando o décimo andar, janela de canto, onde o meu cliente desconhecido tinha avisado que a indiscrição estava acontecendo.

Digo desconhecido porque eu peguei este trabalho por telefone, o que eu normalmente e fodidamente não faria. Eu também não costumava pegar este _tipo_ de caso, exceto que as coisas estavam sendo um pouco lentas ultimamente e eu estava simplesmente um pouco desesperado. Desesperado e Edward Cullen não se misturam bem. Então...

Eu esperei.

E esperei.

Eu mencionei que eu sou um filho da puta paciente?

Eu tenho que estar na minha linha de trabalho, inferno, algumas vezes essa merda levava _dias_. Sorte para a minha bunda, no entanto, que não foi o caso hoje. Após cerca de uma hora, vi o movimento e ajustei o foco do binóculo para que eu pudesse ter uma visão melhor.

"Bingo." Eu disse para mim mesmo, porque o pagamento neste caso era grande, e o papai quer uma nova arma Wilson Tactical Elite.

Peguei minha câmera do banco de trás, meu revólver do porta-luvas, _apenas no caso_, e me dirigi para o prédio.

Ou, pelo menos, eu pensei que estava me dirigindo para dentro do prédio.

_Merda._ Guarda de segurança.

Parei antes de abrir a porta para o saguão e dei a volta para o beco ao lado, fazendo o meu caminho ao longo da parede de tijolos, procurando outra entrada. Vi algumas janelas, mas nada de portas.

Dei de ombros. _Funciona para mim._

Quebrei o vidro de uma janela em particular que dava para o que parecia uma cozinha comunitária do prédio. Depois de fazer uma tentativa de limpar os cacos quebrados que estavam pontiagudos e não tinham caído no chão com a minha jaqueta, comecei a passar pela janela.

Não vou mentir, eu estremeci um pouco. A dor aguda e pedaços duros de vidro enterraram em minhas costas enquanto eu fazia o meu caminho através da pequena abertura. Eu sou muito fodidamente alto. Um metro e oitenta e cinco de altura, 81 quilos, então manobrar através desse buraco relativamente minúsculo pra caralho era difícil. Infelizmente, eu não tinha tempo para fazer uma grande confusão o suficiente para me fazer passar por essa janela facilmente. _Você trabalha com a porra do que você tem._ Esse é o meu lema.

_Sem alarme. Isso é um algo mais._ Eu também sou um filho da puta de sorte às vezes.

Espreitei pelo corredor fora da cozinha e o guarda de segurança na frente parecia estar completamente alheio a mim. Balancei minha cabeça e suspirei. _Que porra de desperdício do dinheiro dos moradores._

Fazendo meu caminho na direção oposta e vestindo meu casaco de volta, peguei uma porta que tinha uma placa acima dela que dizia que eram as escadas e abri. Testei para ter certeza de que eu poderia abri-la de novo pelo lado de dentro e então comecei a subir as escadas de dois em dois degraus, subindo dez lances da porra de escadas que eu precisava subir.

_Viva para mim._

Eu tenho uma maldita boa forma, tenho que dizer. Eu malho quatro dias por semana, eu corro, levanto pesos, e sou até mesmo conhecido por fazer alguns abdominais de vez em quando. Mas esses dez andares? Eles chutaram minha bunda filha da puta.

Tomei um fôlego antes de entrar no corredor do décimo andar.

"Ok... 1046, 1046... _procurando pelo 1046_." Eu disse para mim mesmo várias vezes, lembrando o endereço de novo, e porque eu tendia a balbuciar em momentos de alta tensão. "1040... 1042... 1044... ah, aí está você." Fui até a porta e ouvi por um minuto.

_Definitivamente há movimento lá, talvez até mesmo alguns gemidos._

Bati na porta e me preparei. Não havia nenhum olho mágico, então eu tinha isso ao meu favor.

"Quem é?" Uma voz de homem gritou. Ele parecia irritado com a interrupção. _Lamento __por você, amigo_. E ouvi as risadinhas distintas de uma mulher também.

"Segurança." Eu disse. "Recebi reclamações sobre algumas batidas na parede?"

Mais risadinhas. Incluindo a minha. Porque essa merda era fodidamente engraçada demais. _Batendo na parede. "_Oh, uh... desculpe por isso. Vamos acalmar".

_Bem, inferno._

Fiz uma careta e pensei por um minuto.

Limpei minha garganta e tentei com a minha voz autoritária. "Desculpe, senhor, nós precisamos que você assine o formulário de reclamação... papelada, você sabe." Eu posso soar super-profissional quando eu quero.

Eu esperei.

Então ouvi o clique do trinco da porta.

_O doce dia do pagamento está chegando para o papai!_

Ele abriu a porta e eu comecei a tirar fotos com a minha câmera antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse sequer registrar quem estava lá. "Diga xis, anônimo!" Eu disse enquanto abaixava a câmera, rindo para mim mesmo, para deixar o pobre coitado saber que ele tinha sido pego.

_Ah .. merda._

_"_Merda!_ Prefeito?"_

_Impagável!_

"Que porra é _essa_?" Ele exigiu. A mulher dando risadinhas parou suas risadinhas, mas estava agora bem atrás dele, com nada além de um cobertor envolto em torno dela. Ela sorriu e jogou o seu cabelo quando me viu. "Oh. Ei, Edward." Ela disse toda tímida e, merda, olhando-me de cima abaixo com um sorriso.

_Santa mãe de latas de vermes, isso só fica melhor e melhor._

Balancei a cabeça em direção a ela um pouco hesitante. "Ei, Lauren".

Lauren e eu tínhamos uh... _saído_ algumas vezes no passado. Ela é uma repórter do Washington Post. Muito criativa em conseguir pistas sobre as boas histórias. Garota legal, mas fica por perto demais para o meu gosto. E isso é dizendo um inferno de muito. Claramente ela estava ficando em torno de todos os lugares certos ultimamente.

Eu continuei tirando as fotos. Quero dizer, eu não sou um fodido idiota.

_Click._

"Você conhece esse cara?" Ele a repreendeu. Ela afastou-se dele um pouco.

_Com medo? Envergonhada? Difícil dizer_. "Nós só... nós, uhm... bem, nós _nunca_..."

_Click._

Ele a empurrou para fora da porta e do alcance das fotos. "Eu... senhor... sua esposa sabe sobre as suas... _uh, atividades extracurriculares_ que você tem tido aqui ... Você provavelmente deveria ir para casa e tentar fazer as pazes enquanto você pode".

_Click... click... click_

Ele estreitou os olhos para mim e ergueu a mão, apontando o dedo para mim. "Você é aquele idiota das Investigações Cullen, não é?"

Parei de tirar as fotos com isso, e coloquei um enorme sorriso filho da puta no rosto porque, para ser honesto, eu estava tendo um momento de estrela neste ponto. Quero dizer, sério, ouvindo o prefeito da maldita Washington DC dizer o _filho da puta do meu nome_? Isso é ouro. "Esse sou eu, senhor, prazer em conhecê-lo".

Estendi minha mão para apertar a dele e ele tentou agarrar minha câmera. "Dê-me essas fotos, Cullen ! Você NÃO tem direito de..."

"Senhor... com todo o respeito, eu tenho todo o direito de tirar uma foto sua." Comecei pelo meu bolso. "Eu tenho um passe de imprensa e tudo, você quer ver?" Eu estava como uma menina tonta da escola, pelo amor de Deus. Eu não estou brincando, você poderia bater em mim, curvar a minha bunda e espancar aquela filha da puta. E eu gostaria disso.

Ele pegou seu celular e ligou para quem eu poderia imaginar que fosse um segurança ou detalhe de segurança, porque quando ele desligou após apenas um minuto falando, ele sorriu presunçosamente para mim.

_Hora de fazer como uma árvore e partir, Cullen._

"Bem, foi um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor, eu estarei em contato." Comecei a seguir para descer as escadas que eu tinha subido, mas dois homens em ternos escuros já estavam correndo para cima por aquele caminho. Agora, eu não sou de correr de uma briga, eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo, mas aqueles dois já tinham suas armas engatilhadas, carregadas e prontas. E eu realmente não gostava de matar pessoas, a menos que fosse _absolutamente_ necessário. Além disso, sendo eles funcionários do prefeito e tudo, se eu sequer apontasse uma arma para eles, eu estaria na cadeia mais rápido do que você poderia dizer 'fôda-me forte'.

Empurrei a porta fechada e peguei uma caneta do bolso da minha jaqueta,enfiando-a na fechadura da maçaneta da porta. Então eu fui para o elevador do andar e apertei o botão para conseguir o inferno para me esquivar.

Uma e outra vez e mais uma vez.

_Maldito seja!_

Eu ouvi um tiro e a porta da escada abriu. Os dois guarda-costas altamente irritantes pra caralho correram para fora e o prefeito gritou para eles "Ele foi por ali! Eu quero aquela porra de câmera!"

_Merda! Isso pode ficar feio, Cullen ... oh, pense duas vezes, ou sete ..._

Olhei para os dois lados e decidi que tempos de desespero pedem medidas desesperadamente filhas da puta. Corri para a janela no final do corredor oposto ao do jogo do prefeito. Eu abri, realmente esperando pelas profundezas do inferno que houvesse uma escada de incêndio.

Negativo.

Ok, talvez eu esperasse na direção errada.

_Filho da...! Fôda-me!_

Havia uma saliência, no entanto, e havia definitivamente dois enormes gorilas idiotas correndo pelo corredor para bater minha bunda para uma pasta, mesmo que eu _entregasse_ a câmera de boa vontade, o que eu não estava prestes a fodidamente fazer, então eu me dirigi através da janela e sobre a borda.

"Oh, MariamãedaporradeJose, por favor, não deixe a minha bunda cair." Eu rezei, avançando rapidamente meu caminho ao longo da parede, procurando qualquer coisa para me agarrar.

Um dos caras de terno inclinou-se para fora da janela exatamente quando cheguei ao canto, que não era muito longe, e comecei a trabalhar meu caminho para contorná-lo. Ele tentou me agarrar, mas eu estava apenas alguns centímetros fora do seu alcance, graças aos deuses. "Viado!" Eu gritei, porque, vamos ser honestos, não demoraria muito para eu perder o equilíbrio neste filho da puta e cair para uma prematura morte maldita.

Olhei para baixo e percebi que havia uma possibilidade distinta que eu tivesse medo de altura, mas eu realmente não tinha muitas opções, infelizmente.

"Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda _do caralho._" Eu sussurrei, avançando... avançando... avançando...

A boa notícia foi que, do outro lado da esquina que eu tinha acabado de virar? HAVIA uma escada de incêndio. Eu pulei para dentro dela, praticamente rindo com histeria, e deslizei para baixo das grades com as mãos, segurando meus pés no alto até chegar ao próximo piso. Eu repeti isso até chegar ao chão e sair correndo para o Vanquish.

Um dos caras deve ter sido mais rápido que o outro, porque ele encontrou-me assim que saí do beco com sua arma balançando na minha cabeça. Eu não sou de me gabar, mas eu terminei em primeiro na maior parte das minhas aulas de reação sob fogo na Academia, então quando ele virou, eu abaixei e dei- lhe um soco no estômago. Enquanto ele estava tomando fôlego, eu simplesmente corri para longe dele, eu terminei a minha arrancada no meu carro.

Assim que eu o estava ligando, vi o cara número dois e o segurança preguiçoso correndo do edifício_. Obrigado, Deus, pelos elevadores lentos_. Eu acelerei e passei correndo por eles, acenando enquanto passava e, tenho quase certeza que um deles me disse que eu era o 'número um'.

Em segurança longe dos guarda-costas maníacos, coloquei alguma música e balancei minha cabeça e tive o prazer de outro maldito trabalho de sucesso bem feito.

_Missão concluída, filho da puta!_

Quando estacionei o carro na garagem subterrânea, eu simplesmente fiquei sentado lá com a minha cabeça contra o assento do carro e fechei meus olhos por alguns minutos mais, ouvindo o final da música, passando minhas mãos no meu cabelo.

"Fodidamente A".

Saí e fiz meu caminho para o escritório que aluguei no terceiro andar e verifiquei todos os meus pontos de verificação de segurança. _Bom para ir._ Então eu entrei, acendendo as luzes, jogando minha arma sobre a mesa. Tirei minha camisa, o que doeu como a porra do inferno porque o sangue dos cortes dos cacos de vidro da janela que eu atravessei mais cedo estava seco e colado ao tecido.

"Mmmmmfilhodaputa." Eu grunhi, puxando a camiseta de algodão da minha pele.

Joguei a camisa fora, porque estava rasgada, afinal, e eu não sou a porra de um costureir, nem conheço um, além de Alice, e se ela visse essa camiseta, ela provavelmente me bateria por usá-la antes de consertá-la para mim.

No minúsculo banheiro da área de serviço fora escritório principal, eu limpei minhas costas com o kit de primeiros socorros que eu mantinha lá tão bem como eu podia, já que eu não podia fodidamente alcançar cada arranhão que havia se formado. Tirei dois pedaços de vidro da minha lateral e perguntei-me como eu não senti essa merda mais cedo, porque com certeza estava doendo como o inferno agora.

Depois que eu me enfaixei muito bem, peguei uma camisa limpa do armário no corredor e levei minha câmera para o quarto escuro que eu tinha embutido no canto do escritório da frente para revelar algumas fotos seriamente incriminadoras do Prefeito da Capital da nossa Nação.

Eu posso _pagar_ por uma câmera digital, mas elas realmente não são muito divertidas. Eu gosto da maneira antiga de revelar minhas fotos. É relaxante, e há algo muito fodidamente sexy sobre observar meu trabalho aparecer lentamente do nada. Não é apenas dos atos sexuais que eu estou falando também.

_Pervertido_.

Recebo todos os filhos da puta dos formigamentos sobre cenas de crime, criminosos sendo seguidos, fotos de evidências... qualquer coisa de tudo isso. E, às vezes, quando uma foto está no processo de revelação na frente dos seus olhos, você tende a prestar mais atenção às pequenas coisas. Em alguns casos, essa é a sujeira paga ali mesmo.

Cerca de meia hora e duas doses de Patron Prata depois, ouvi a porta do escritório da frente ser aberta e propositalmente cliques de saltos cruzando o piso de madeira.

E, sim, eu mantenho uma garrafa de Patron no escritório também. Você está insinuando que essa merda te surpreende?

"Olá?" Chamou uma voz feminina muito doce, _muito_ sexy. "Sr. Cullen?"

Hmmm, ela me conhecia. Ou o meu nome, pelo menos. Isso não é inédito. Muitas mulheres na área de DC sabiam o meu nome. A pergunta era, _por que_ ela sabia?

"Já sairei, sente-se!" Eu gritei, imaginando se eu poderia reconhecer a voz, se ela falasse de novo.

"Eu apenas pensei que eu poderia vir e me apresentar. Eu já ouvi tudo sobre o seu trabalho".

Ela estava andando por aí, eu podia ouvir barulho de papéis embaralhando, olhando através das minhas coisas. E o que ela quis dizer com tinha ouvido tudo sobre o meu trabalho? Ela era um cliente?

"Eu disse, já sairei! Por favor, não toque em nada!" _Filhos da puta bagunçando com as minhas coisas._

"Deus, eu _amo_ o seu escritório, o meu é tão... uau, você se formou _summa cum laude__*****_?"

_*Summa cum laude (com a maior das honras): frase em latim, representa a maior distinçã reconhecimento por obter a máxima qualificação possível em uma titulação universitária, especialmente nos níveis de mestrado ou doutorado. _

_Maldita_ seja ela, ela estava ficando irritante, com voz sexy ou não. "Senhora, eu _disse_ que eu vou..."

A porta do meu quarto escuro foi aberta e a luz entrou, inundando o quarto e arruinando... minhas _fodidas... _fotos! "Filha da puta! Que porra, senhora!" Eu estava lutando, uma reação instintiva, tentando salvar algumas delas, mas eu sabia que era tudo por nada. Não ajudava que eu não pudesse ver nada, já que meus olhos tinham se ajustado para o escuro e agora eu sentia como se tivesse fincado um picador de gelo na porra da minha cabeça.

Ela colocou a mão sobre a sua boca. "Oh! Eu sinto muuuuuuuito, Sr. Cullen, eu não percebi que este era um quarto escuro, eu apenas..."

"Você _apenas_! Você APENAS! Você apenas arruinou fodidamente as minhas fotos! Você NÃO me ouviu dizer que eu sairia logo, porra?" Mãe de Jesus! Merda! Tudo foi fodidamente arruinado. Também não escapou à minha atenção que a voz sexy foi anexada há uma morena muito bonita e muito fodidamente deliciosa mulher. Mas este não é o ponto.

Ela colocou as mãos nos seus pequenos quadris e estreitou seus belos olhos castanhos chocolate para mim. Seu cabelo caía em cascata em torno dos seus pequenos ombros perfeitos em ondas castanhas. Ela estava usando um par de calças apertadas, mostrando todas as curvas certas na calças de couro, e uma jaqueta igualmente tão apertada de couro preta. _Também não vem ao ponto._ "Você não tem que ser tão rude, sabe? Eu estava apenas tentando me apresentar".

_Ela estava fodidamente brincando comigo?_

Eu passei por ela, de volta à área do meu escritório. "Senhora, apresentar-se é 'oi, como vai você? Prazer em te conhecer'. Não... eu vou irromper em seu escritório PARTICULAR..." Eu arrumei as coisas em minha mesa que ela tinha mudado. "VASCULHAR suas coisas..." Endireitei o diploma que estava pendurado torto na parede. "ARRUINAR suas FOTOS!" Joguei minha mão no ar, apontando para o meu quarto escuro. "Quero dizer, JESUS! Quem _faz_ isso!"

Ela olhou para mim, boca aberta, carrancuda. "Obsessivo compulsivo, não é?"

"Eu. Não. SOU..." Eu parei, porque eu estava fodidamente perdendo isso, e eu realmente não queria ir para a cadeia por bater em uma senhora novamente. _Bem, tecnicamente, ele não era uma senhora, mas a polícia não sabia disso até depois que eles me prenderam_. "Você sabe o que... vá se foder, senhora, eu não me _importo_ com quem você seja... dê o fora do meu escritório!" Apontei para a porta. Ela claramente sabia como sair, já que ela descobriu como entrar.

Ela bufou pelo nariz e passou por mim, revirando os olhos. "Tudo bem. _Idiota._" Ela tinha um leve sorriso no seu rosto quando passou e eu disse, "Espere aí".

Ela parou.

Olhei de volta para a porta do quarto escuro que continha a placa que dizia "NÃO ABRA ESTA PORTA" escrito com fodidas grandes letras pretas. Então olhei de volta para ela. _Maldição, ela tinha uma bela bunda._

"Você fez essa merda de propósito".

Ela virou a cabeça levemente, mas continuou a sair. "Eu não sei do que você está falando".

Eu a agarrei pelo braço, que era muito tonificado, a propósito, e a girei. Ela pareceu um pouco atordoada no início, mas pareceu engolir isso. "Sim, você fez... você fodidamente veio aqui para arruinar as fotos, não é? Não para... _fodidamente apresentar-se. _Sua coisinha... dissimulada".

"Sr. Cullen." Ela disse, puxando seu braço do meu aperto. "Faria bem a você..." Ela perseguia na minha direção, obrigando-me a andar para trás agora. "observar..." Ela colocou a mão no meu peito, "sua fodida..." Eu parei quando cheguei à parede e ela se inclinou, então ela estava a cerca de um fio de cabelo de distância do meu rosto, olhando para os meus lábios. Minha língua atirou para fora instintivamente, lambendo-os. "boca." Então ela me olhou nos olhos.

_Santofodidoinferno, isso foi quente._

Ela virou-se em seu saltos vermelhos 'fôda-me' e deixou-me ali. Fodidamente abismado, mudo, e com uma furiosa ereção que provavelmente poderia perfurar as superfícies mais fortes que eu já tinha estado perto.

"Bella Swan, a propósito." Ela disse por cima do seu ombro. "Eu sou sua nova concorrente. O Prefeito diz oi".

Então ela se foi.

_Cullen, você acabou de se foder. Diretamente na bunda._

_Ponto para Swan._

Quando recuperei minha compostura e de alguma forma me impedi de destruir metade do escritório pela simples síndrome do "acabei de ser estuprado", peguei meu celular e liguei para Jasper.

"Yo!" Ele atendeu.

"Jazz... é o Cullen".

"Sim, cara, eu sei, eu tenho identificador de chamadas".

_Espertinho_.

"Eu preciso que você descubra tudo o que você sabe sobre uma Bella Swan. Área tri-estado*****. Tenho certeza que ela é particular, mas pode ser pública. Provavelmente acabou de mudar para cá. Mande por fax qualquer coisa que você encontrar, para o meu apartamento".

_*Área tri-estado (Tri state área): é uma área onde três estados se encontram. A área que inclui Washington DC e as partes vizinhas de Maryland e da Virginias às vezes é vagamente referida como uma "área tri-estado", embora o Distrito de Columbia (DC) não seja um estado._

"Feito".

"Obrigado." Terminei a ligação e deslizei meu iPhone de volta no meu bolso, então sentei na minha mesa. Agora eu precisava fazer a ligação difícil. Uma para a minha cliente, a esposa do prefeito que eu agora sabia, e dizer a ela que não tinha conseguido nada para ela. Eu não tinha ideia de como fazer essa ligação. Essa merda nunca aconteceu antes.

Peguei a revista de armas na minha mesa ao lado do telefone e olhei para a página em que estava aberta.

_Lá se vai o Wilson._

"Outra hora, meu amigo." Eu disse para a imagem.

Eu poderia simplesmente ter comprado, de qualquer forma? Com certeza. Mas que tipo de desafio seria esse?

Poucas horas depois eu estava completamente e totalmente acabado pelo dia. Um par de conduções erradas nos clientes, uma irritada esposa de prefeito, uma gritante dor de cabeça, foram suficientes para me colocar em um péssimo humor, e a porra de uma mulher quente, obrigada a tornar minha vida um pouco mais dura, para dizer o mínimo.

Sem a porra de um trocadilho intencional.

_Definitivamente precisando de Patron esta noite._

Eu estava trancando a porta e indo pelo corredor quando quase trombei no meu irmão, Emmett, que estava subindo as escadas de quatro em quatro degraus.

_Ótimo_.

Meu irmão e eu não convivemos exatamente. Ele havia se formado um ano antes de mim na Academia de Polícia DC. _Longa história, você não vai quer saber_. Ele era um policial, e eu trabalhava com ele de vez em quando em um caso, se o DPDC***** precisasse de mim. Eu sempre tive a impressão que ele não gostava muito de mim. Ele acha que minha escolha profissional é... _antiétic_a, para colocar isso agradavelmente. E eu acho que ele é demasiado 'bonzinho' para o seu próprio bem.

_*DPDC: Departamento de Polícia do Distrito de Columbia._

Sério, o cara precisava apenas, eu não sei... quebrar uma lei, ou algo assim, algum dia.

"Emmett".

Ele fez uma careta.

"Bom vê-lo, como sempre, Em".

"Edward, nós precisamos conversar. Essa merda que você puxou hoje com o prefeito..."

_Aqui vamos nós, paredes defensivas... confere. Atitude... confere_." Em, a mulher dele me PAGOU para 'puxar essa merda'... bem... tecnicamente ela acabou não me pagando, mas ela é quem queria as fotos, _não eu_. Eu não posso fazer essa merda'.

Ele olhou para mim com seu típico olhar fodido de 'Estou tão decepcionado com você '. Quero dizer, pelo amor de Cristo, com ele, eu nem sequer PRECISAVA de Carlisle.

"Não olhe para mim assim, Em. Eu realmente não preciso dessa merda agora. Eu tive um dia malditamente filho da puta".

"Bem, você certamente como a merda precisa de _alguma coisa. _Cristo, Edward, você tem alguma porra de respeito próprio?"

Eu derrubei minha bolsa. O que é dizer muito, há muita coisa cara na minha bolsa. Eu não a solto levemente.

"Você quer fazer isso agora, Em? Sério?"

Ele levantou as mãos para cima em sinal de rendição. Ele pode ser maior do que eu, mas eu sempre fui capaz de tomar sua bunda no combate corpo a corpo. Eu sou mais inteligente, mais rápido, e conheço todos os seus pontos fracos.

Peguei minha bolsa de volta e comecei a descer as escadas novamente.

Ele, naturalmente, seguiu-me.

"Edward... eu só estou tentando lhe dizer, você poderia estar... você _deveria_ estar fazendo muito mais com a sua vida do que..." Ele hesitou e eu aproveitei totalmente essa merda.

"Do que o quê, Em? Prendendo assassinos e colocando minha vida em perigo? Resolvendo casos importantes para o DPDC? Encontrando crianças sequestradas antes que qualquer coisa terrível possa acontecer a elas?" E esses são apenas alguns exemplos dos meus melhores momentos.

"Essas não são as circunstâncias sobre as quais eu estou falando e você sabe disso, Eddy".

Eu fodidamente odeio quando ele me chama assim. E ele sabe dessa merda.

"Pessoas sendo fodidas são pessoas também, Em. Não me odeie porque eu sou talentoso e as pessoas se aproveitam desse talento. E, de qualquer maneira, quem vai resolver os problemas delas? A policinha?" Eu ri. Eu estava um pouco histérico, vou admitir. Por alguma razão, quando se tratava de discussões com Emmett, eu estava sempre tentando provar alguma coisa.

"Exatamente, Eddy, e você não precisa fodê-las ainda mais tomando o seu dinheiro também".

Virei-me ao redor sobre ele com aquela merda e soquei seu braço . "Pare fodidamente de me chamar de Eddy!"

"Ow, Edward... _Jesus_..." Ele esfregou onde eu acabara de socar e continuamos descendo as escadas.

Quando estávamos saindo do prédio, eu abri a porta de vidro para Emmett, dando-lhe a dica de que eu realmente e fodidamente queria que ele simplesmente fosse embora.

"Olha, Edward, eu..." Ele começou, mas foi interrompido por um som silencioso seguido pelo vidro da porta quebrando em pedaços aos nossos pés. Nós dois caímos de volta para o prédio e nos apoiamos contra as paredes de cada lado da porta. Também puxamos nossas armas e as preparamos.

Olhei para Emmett. Fiquei um pouco surpreso que ele ainda tivesse sua velha arma de mão Ed Brown Kobra. É uma arma de mão 'ok', mas tão fodidamente ' ano passado', se você entende o que eu quero dizer. Levantei uma sobrancelha e acenei para ele. "Minha arma é maior do que a sua arma".

"Há há, Edward... quem está tentando matá-lo hoje?"

"Eu não sei, _talvez seja o prefeito._" Eu atirei de volta.

Sarcástico?

Eu?

_Nah_.

"Duvidoso." Ele disse bufando, e nós dois espiamos ao redor do exterior para ver se podíamos dizer de onde o tiro tinha vindo. Vi o atirador no telhado do prédio do outro lado.

"Dez horas." Eu disse quando apontei minha arma para o atirador. Ele já tinha empacotado sua arma, no entanto, e abaixou-se atrás da parede para ir embora. "Eu vou atrás dele." Eu disse, e comecei a correr para o outro lado da rua.

Emmett agarrou-me pelo braço para me impedir. "Esta é uma situação para a polícia, Edward, você pode carregar uma arma, mas isso não significa de forma nenhuma que você é um oficial da lei".

_Filho da puta rico e poderoso_. "Então eu farei uma porra de prisão como cidadão, Em, você acha que eu me importo? Aquele cara atirou em mim, pelo amor de Deus".

"Atirou em _NÓS, _Edward .Não em você, _NÓS_".

"Ok, antes de tudo, por que alguém esperaria do lado de fora do MEU prédio para atirar em VOCÊ? E em segundo lugar, você não me diz o que fazer!"

Nós discutimos assim em frente do meu prédio até que um carro veio cantando os pneus do beco do outro lado da rua, quase nos atingindo, e dirigindo-se para o pôr do sol. Era uma Ferrari vermelha com vidros escuros. _Ilegal. E sem mencionar chamativo._ Tinha placas de Maryland. Emmett escreveu o número da placa no seu bonitinho bloco de papel da polícia, enquanto eu guardei na memória. Ele chamou essa merda para o seu departamento e eu fiz meu movimento para o Vanquish.

"Edward! Maldito seja!" Eu o ouvi gritando, mas ignorei, pulando para o lado do motorista. Eu liguei o motor e notei Emmett cruzando os braços e rindo de mim agora do outro lado da rua. Perguntei-me o que diabos ele achou tão engraçado.

Quando apertei o pedal do acelerador e o carro não se mexeu muito, eu descobri por que._ Quatro pneus filhos da puta furados._

"Filho da...!" O atirador da Ferrari deve ser inteligente também_. Nota mental, pedir para Jasper procurar as placas._

Inclinei minha cabeça para frente e no volante, fechando meus olhos e xingando o nada quando Emmett bateu na janela do meu lado do motorista. Deixei escapar um suspiro profundo antes de abrir a porta.

"Acho que você precisa de uma carona para casa, hein?" Ele disse, provocativamente e tentando sufocar a risada. Eu fodidamente odeio esse idiota.

"Pegarei um táxi." Eu disse quando saí do Vanquish e puxei meu iPhone para chamar minha boa amiga Rose para um reboque.

Rose é durona, não brinque com esse tipo de mulher. Ela é também a melhor dos melhores na área de mecânica. Ela faz a maior parte do trabalho do DPDC e eu a conheço desde os tempos da Academia. Ela sempre faz bem por mim, e eu acho que ela tem uma porra de paixão pelo meu irmão. _Por que_, eu não sei, mas ela seria a última pessoa a admitir essa merda. E Emmett é muito fodidamente tonto para perceber e chamá-la para sair.

Eu disse a você que sou um filho da puta muito perspicaz, certo? Mas eu discordo. E eu não me atrevo a plantar uma semente em qualquer das cabeças deles, eu simplesmente gosto de sentar e assistir o show.

"Não seja um idiota, Edward, eu vou levá-lo para casa".

Revirei meus olhos e o ignorei enquanto ouvia o telefone tocando do outro lado da linha. "Sim." Ela disse depois de finalmente atender.

"Rose, aqui é Edward".

"O que você quebrou agora, Cullen?"

Eu ri. "Tenho quatro pneus furados e eu não fiz isso, um atirador fez".

"Quem está tentando matá-lo hoje?" Ela perguntou. Parecia que uma britadeira estava funcionando ao fundo.

"Essa parece ser a pergunta do milhão de dólares, Rose. Estou no escritório, vejo você em dez?"

"Em dez." Ela me disse e depois desligou. Rose não atira a merda. Ela pulveriza. Eu sabia que ela estaria lá em breve.

Quando terminei a ligação, olhei para Emmett, que parecia ansioso. "Rose está vindo, hein?" Ele perguntou como um garotinho de oito anos de idade que estava esperando pela porra do homem do sorvete passar na sua rua.

"Quem mais?" _Idiota._

"Talvez devêssemos ficar por perto para garantir que ela chegue aqui bem e nada aconteça com ela. Esta é meio que uma parte decadente da cidade".

Fiz uma careta para ele. Não foi só a porra de uma declaração rude, mas não era verdade. Meu escritório não era no _centro da cidade, _ou algo assim, mas não era assustador também. "Uh huh. Decadente... claro".

Felizmente, não demorou muito para ela chegar e eu não precisei me envolver em alguma conversinha com meu irmão mais velho por muito tempo. Essa merda me deixava desconfortável e um de nós sempre acabava dizendo algo que fazia o outro ficar chateado.

Ela pulou para fora da cabine do seu caminhão e começou imediatamente a rebocar o meu bebê para mim. Emmett apenas ficou lá olhando para ela com o olhar mais idiota no rosto. Eu queria dar um tapa nele. Acho que Rose também.

Quando ela terminou e estava se preparando para ir embora, ela me falou, "9hs, Cullen. Te vejo então." E ela tinha ido embora. Outra oportunidade perdida pelo muito popular, muito amado, Emmett Cullen, senhoras e senhores, primeiro da sua classe na Academia... último de uma caixa de pedras quando se trata de romance.

"O quê?" Ele me perguntou, notando o meu desgosto pela sua idiotice.

Balancei minha cabeça para ele. "Nada." Eu disse a ele quando fazíamos nosso caminho para o seu carro da polícia. Ele devia ter acabado seu turno quando veio ao escritório. Menino, ele _não_ quis perder a porra de um minuto em me dizer o quanto eu estou ferrado. Ele nunca dirigia a viatura por aí quando não estava em serviço.

A viagem para o meu apartamento foi em silêncio. Eu não tinha nada para dizer e Emmett estava, provavelmente, chutando-se por não falar com Rose. Você não vai encontrar-me reclamando.

Eu saí quando ele parou e não o convidei para entrar.

"Edward." Ele gritou. _Maldição. _Exatamente quando eu estava prestes a fazer uma fuga limpa também.

Eu parei, mas não me virei. Eu apenas olhei para o céu nublado prestes a desabar sobre mim.

"Amanhã a mamãe estará cozinhando, seria bom se você viesse".

Eu deveria saber. _O golpe duplo_.

Respirei fundo e gritei por cima do meu ombro para ele, "Tenho planos, mano. Cuide-se e diga ao papai que eu disse oi, no entanto".

"Você mesmo poderia dizer a ele, você sabe".

Eu simplesmente continuei andando pelo beco até a escada que levava ao meu santuário tranquilo.

Isso até eu ser recebido, virando a esquina, com uma faca nas minhas costas por algum imbecil com um osso a escolher.

_Você tem que estar... fodidamente brincando comigo._

Fiz uma nota mental que, quando eu finalmente conseguisse chegar em casa naquela noite, que eu faria uma visita a esse site aleatório, 'foda-se a minha vida ponto com' e registraria uma entrada. Porque eu tenho certeza que ninguém poderia ganhar da completa merda de dia que eu tinha acabado de ter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Ju:<strong>_

_O que acharam desse Edward fodido? Quanta coisa ruim acontecendo em um dia só..._

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem._

_Ah, para quem ainda não leu, estreei uma nova tradução essa semana, **This Is Who I Am**, a história é muito fofa! Quem não leu, vale a pena ler...  
><em>

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Esse cap. foi traduzido pela LucianaM, obrigada! Ela traduz várias fics ótimas, deem uma passada no perfil dela e deixem reviews tb!_

** www. fanfiction u/ 2876928/ LucianaM (retirar os espaços)**


	3. Um pouco de amor vai um longo caminho

Música do capítulo: "Fever", de Elvis Presley

/watch?v=G9Ht1q9psfY (colocar o endereço do youtube antes)

* * *

><p><strong>Registro do Dickward*:<strong>

Hoje, eu fui perseguido por seguranças para fora sobre a borda do 10º andar de um edifício, minhas fotos de um traidor e sua aventura ficaram arruinadas, minha nova "competidora" está provando ser um real pé no meu saco... meu irmão acha que eu escolhi a profissão errada, eu quase levei um tiro, duas vezes, e então eu foi detido com uma faca... FML*****

_*Dickward: termo usado para se referir a Edward, seria a junção das palavras "Dick" (que pode significar idiota, pau, pênis, detetive) com o final do nome de Edward, o "ward"._

_**FML (Fuck My Life): foda-se a minha vida._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – Um pouco de amor vai um longo caminho<strong>

**~ Cullen POV ~**

"Você está brincando. Certo? Eu estou em um daqueles estúpidos reality shows do caralho da TV, ou alguma merda assim? Porque se eu estou, eu vou chutar a sua bunda".

Você sabe, se você vai enfiar uma faca nas minhas costas, é melhor você malditamente se certificar de me machucar bem, porque se você deixar qualquer espaço para reação alguma... você será derrubado.

Isso chama-se a Garantia Cullen*****.

_*Garantia Cullen: promessa de Dickward de que você será derrubado... ele vai ganhar, portanto, afaste essa porra! Dê a ele um centímetro e sua bunda está pastando. Você foi avisado._

_**Nota: a autora criou um dicionário próprio para essa fic e me enviou por e-mail, portanto, quando aparecer alguma descrição de expressão que ela usa, eu colocarei aqui para vocês._

"Você me deve uma maldita arma, idiota!" O criminoso gritou para mim. Sua voz era jovem, familiar, e eu realmente não tinha tempo para a sua merda. Eu precisava de alguma porra de bebida alcoólica em mim e eu já estive adiando essa ação por tempo suficiente por uma noite, se você me perguntar.

"Como você saiu em condicional, garoto?"

"Isso não é da porra da sua conta, idiota! Agora, dê-me a sua arma antes de eu furar você!"

_Disse a aranha à mosca._

Eu realmente tive que fodidamente rir daquela merda quando eu girei ao redor e agarrei seu pulso bem mais rápido do que ele poderia dizer 'Eu sou virgem'. Peguei a faca da sua mão e a levantei. E então eu estava realmente irritado quando consegui uma boa olhada nele.

Assim como eu suspeitava, era o garoto do restaurante chinês da semana passada. Ele tinha fita de gaze em seu nariz, de onde eu o acertei, e seu pulso estava enfaixado apertado. Ele ainda estava usando aquelas roupas enormes e eu me perguntava como diabos ele ainda andava sem tropeçar em seus malditos cadarços dos sapatos.

Segurei a arma para cima e fiz uma careta para a sua idiotice. "Você me segurou com uma porra de faca de _manteiga_? Você está _tentando_ se matar?"

Então ele me chutou na canela.

Forte.

"Que porra é essa!" Joguei a faca para baixo e o agarrei pelo colarinho da sua enorme camisa.

"Solte-me, seu idiota!" Ele gritou enquanto batia seu braço bom por aí. "SOLTE-me!" Mas ele não ia a lugar nenhum. Eu observei que o curativo no seu braço era completamente e totalmente profissional e perguntei a ele, "Quem você vai ver sobre esse pulso, garoto? Dr. Doolittle? Porque você sabe que ele só trabalha em animais, certo?"

Ele descartou-me e colocou o que eu só podia adivinhar que era sua tentativa de uma cara de jogo. "Não é da sua..."

"Porra de conta, sim, eu sei." Eu terminei por ele. Ele não parecia do tipo de gangue de rua, se você me perguntar, agora que eu estava conseguindo um olhar melhor para ele. Eles normalmente vagavam em bandos. Esta era a segunda vez que eu via o garoto e ele estava sozinho nas duas vezes. Essa merda não somava. Soltei sua camisa e ele encolheu os ombros, fixando-o em seu corpo.

_Vamos lá, Cullen... Afaste-se da situação complicada. Você pode fazer isso._

Eu franzi minha testa.

"Onde estão seus pais?" Perguntei a ele.

_Você tinha que ir lá, não é?_

"Não é da sua..." Uau, se nada mais, eu precisava ensinar a esse garoto algumas novas palavras.

Segurei minhas mãos para cima em sinal de rendição. Ele claramente não me diria nada. "Ok, ok... vamos tentar outra coisa... quando foi a última vez que você comeu?"

Ele franziu a testa para mim e não respondeu.

_Poooooorra._

Deixe-me simplesmente deixar uma maldita coisa direta aqui e agora. Eu não levo vagabundos para dentro. Mesmo o cachorro que eu alimento nunca entra no apartamento, ele sabe como cuidar de si mesmo quando ele não está em torno da minha casa, e ele certamente não depende de mim para sua felicidade. Mas quando uma criança não parece ter uma casa e ele não come há quem sabe quanto tempo, o que diabos eu deveria fazer, virar as costas para essa merda?

"Você gosta de espaguete, garoto?"

Ele lambeu os lábios, mas ainda não respondeu. Sim, ele estava com fome. Eu quase podia ouvir seu estômago roncando de 1,5 metros de distância.

Comecei a subir as escadas e ele não se moveu. _Merdinha teimoso. _"Vamos lá. Há sobras na geladeira. E eu estou forçando você a ir a um maldito médico de verdade".

Quando chequei os pontos de interesse fora da minha porta e entrei no apartamento, ele ainda não havia se mexido.

Deixei a porta aberta.

Dentro, peguei a Patron e me dirigi para a cozinha. Joguei minha bolsa e as chaves sobre a mesa ao lado do sofá. Se eu colocasse essa merda fora por mais tempo, eu não poderia ter a bondade de líquido no meu sistema breve o suficiente, e quem diabos sabe que tipo de merda em que eu entrarei depois.

Notei o fax de Jasper esperando por mim na sala de jantar/sede de comunicações, e olhei para ele enquanto eu passava para pegar um copo.

Quando derramei a bebida, pensei sobre as possibilidades desta informação me trazer com relação a Bella Swan. A única coisa que eu sei sobre ela até o momento, além de que ela gosta de couro, é que ela trabalha para o prefeito. Dependendo de como você olha para isso, poderia ser uma coisa boa, ou uma coisa má. Trabalhar para o prefeito, quero dizer. O couro é sempre bom.

Eu pessoalmente tento inclinar-me para o bem e olhar para as coisas de forma positiva na maioria dos dias.

Com relação a Bella Swan, posso dizer honestamente que eu _positivamente _acho que ela é uma porra de notícia ruim.

Coloquei o copo cheio com a minha bebida favorita até minha boca e inclinei a cabeça para trás, deixando o álcool queimar em seu caminho para baixo. Fechei meus olhos e deixei que as atividades do dia lavassem com a dormência que envolveu minha língua.

_Coisa boa._

Quando abri meus olhos novamente, o garoto estava ali, observando-me com olhos curiosos.

"Não me julgue, garoto. Eu recebo o suficiente dessa merda da minha família".

Um encolher de ombros fez o seu caminho através dos seus ombros e ele deu uma olhada ao redor do local. Vendo a merda que eu tinha estabelecido na sala de jantar, suas sobrancelhas dispararam para cima e ele disse, "UAU! Do que você gosta, James Bond, ou algo assim?"

_Eu fodidamente não desejo._

"Não toque em nada." Eu disse, em seguida, acenei para os banquinhos na cozinha. "Sente".

Fiz-lhe um prato de papel cheio de comida e sentei-me no balcão, então peguei para ele um refrigerante da geladeira. Ele inalou o espaguete e ignorou o refrigerante. Quero dizer, sério, que garoto ignora refrigerante?

"Eu tenho que ir." Ele disse, limpando a boca em sua camisa e começando a sair.

"Espere um minuto, garoto. Eu não terminei com você ainda." Eu não sabia ao certo se a minha tática de intimidação funcionaria, ele poderia simplesmente ter fugido nesse ponto, mas ele ficou. Ele se virou e olhou para mim com os maiores e mais irritantes olhos de filhote de cachorro filho da puta que eu já vi na minha vida.

Não que eu já tenha visto um monte dessas merdas. E não que isso tivesse qualquer efeito sobre mim.

Entreguei-lhe o cartão do meu pai após manuseá-lo por alguns minutos. Merda. Não é como se eu não soubesse o número de Carlisle de cor, afinal, independentemente de eu discá-lo ou não. "Vá para o Hospital da Universidade de Georgetown e pergunte por esse cara. Ele vai cuidar do seu pulso. Diga a ele..." Inferno, eu não sabia se dar a ele o meu nome prejudicaria ou ajudaria a sua situação quando ele visse meu pai.

No final, eu decidi, _Foda-se. _"Diga a ele que Edward enviou você".

Ele pegou hesitantemente e parecia confuso. "Chefe de Cirurgia? Você conhece esse cara?"

Eu ri. "Você poderia dizer que sim".

"Obrigado." _Ok, ele é um merdinha teimoso_ educado.

"Edward." Eu disse a ele. E segurei a minha mão para ele balançá-la, o que ele fez, e então respondeu, "Seth".

Eu sorri. "Bom te conhecer, Seth. Agora, fique longe de problemas".

Ele tentou permanecer durão, mas eu vi o canto dos seus lábios levantarem quando ele foi embora. Eu só esperava que ele realmente fosse ver Carlisle. Ossos quebrados não curam bem quando você os ignora. Ele era muito fodidamente jovem para passar o resto da sua vida com uma mão fodida, cortesia de Edward Cullen.

Eu suspirei, contente que eu tinha feito meu ato fodidamente bom para o dia e voltei para a máquina de fax aguardando minha atenção na sala de jantar. Mas não antes de eu colocar uma outra dose de Patron.

"Ok, Senhorita Swan, o que sabemos sobre sua bela bundinha?"

Peguei o pedaço de papel e imediatamente fiz uma careta. Virei aquela puta, embora eu soubesse que era um fax e não teria merda nenhuma escrita do outro lado. Tudo o que havia era uma nota escrita a mão de Jasper, que simplesmente dizia, "Ligue." Essa merda não é como ele. Então eu peguei a porra do telefone e liguei.

"Eu." Ele disse.

"Jazz, aqui é o Cullen".

"Sim, cara... nós já passamos por isso. _Identificador de chamadas"._

"Que porra é essa, Jazz?"

"Bem, é estranho." Ele disse e eu esperei, porque essa não era a resposta que eu estava fodidamente procurando. Ele me deu uma pausa dramática e depois continuou. "Ela deve ter um tipo de nível de segurança do governo em suas coisas, porque eu mal estava entrando nas informações dela quando o meu computador foi atacado por um vírus".

_Huh?_

"Você está brincando comigo?"

"Cara, eu fodidamente não estou. Eu tive que botar para quebrar. Mas eu consegui um endereço de trabalho das minhas fontes manuais. E o endereço anterior".

_Uma porra de vírus?_ As coisas de Jasper são fodidamente top de linha e ele não recebe vírus, ele _ENVIA _o vírus.

"Definitivamente estranho".

"Apenas um revés, cara, só significa que me levará um pouco mais de tempo, mas eu conseguirei abater".

Isso ele faria. "Qual é o endereço de trabalho e de onde ela é?" Perguntei a ele, batucando meus dedos sobre a mesa rapidamente e saltando meu pé no chão. Peguei uma caneta da gaveta.

Ok, eu estava um pouco ansioso. Você pode me culpar? Eu precisava de poder de fogo. E, por alguma razão, conseguir um pouco de informação sobre a nossa pequena sedutora fez o meu pau contorcer, com o que eu só posso explicar como duro de vingança.

_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiim... oh, amigo. O que quer que faça você passar através da noite._

Ele me deu a informação de onde ela trabalhava e eu não pude evitar vincar minha testa para o lugar anterior onde ela vivia. _Forks filha da puta Washington?_ _Onde diabos é isso? _E o que uma garota de alguma cidade minúscula no meio da porra do nada está fazendo com o nível de proteção do governo no computador?

Eu precisava terminar a minha conversa com Jasper. "Deixe-me saber se você conseguir ultrapassar as questões de segurança. Eu pagarei a você a taxa de trabalho em curso".

"Feito, cara. Até mais".

"Oh, ei!"

"Sim".

"Veja o que você pode conseguir em uma placa de Maryland para mim." Dei a ele o número e ele concordou em adicioná-lo à sua lista, em seguida, desligou.

Jasper e eu temos um entendimento. Eu pago muito bem a sua bunda, e ele me consegue o que eu quero. Sem perguntas. Eu não sei muito sobre a sua história, inteligência da Marinha, ou alguma merda assim, mas eu sei que ele é um filho da puta talentoso. E eu posso confiar nele.

Terminei a ligação e olhei para o meu relógio. _Tarde demais para fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite, de qualquer maneira._

Pensei em ir até um bar local que eu conhecia e me afogar em um coma induzido por tequila, mas eles cobravam caro demais pela Patron lá e eu não estava com disposição para jogar meu dinheiro fora, depois de perder aquela porra de caso hoje.

_Bella Swan, seus dias estão contados, minha amiga._

Além disso, eu tinha uma garrafa perfeitamente boa de Patron aqui, por que sair?

Enfiei o pedaço de papel que eu tinha escrito Senhorita Swan, encrenqueira extraordinária, no lugar de endereço comercial em minha bolsa para amanhã. Eu sabia exatamente a parte da cidade onde ela estava localizada e eu tive que admitir, eu estava um pouco invejoso. Centro da cidade de Annapolis é propriedade de primeira de verdade. Perguntei-me como ela podia pagar essa merda e como diabos ela era capaz o suficiente para manter seu sistema de computador protegido contra qualquer trabalho de Jasper sozinha.

_Talvez ela tenha um parceiro._

_Sim, e talvez eu tenha um bilhete de loteria premiado que me deixará tirar férias permanentes em Honolulu._

Fui até a cozinha e peguei meu copo de confiança de antes, colocando-o em cima da mesa de café, silenciosamente derramando o líquido prateado até a borda do copo e olhei para ele.

Minha boca salivou quando eu o peguei cuidadosamente e virei o copo. "Você é o único que me entende." Eu disse e o bebi, deixando o fogo acolhedor entorpecer minha garganta. Levei o copo e a garrafa de Patron de volta comigo para a sala e peguei meu violão do seu estojo.

Como eu disse, reservado para os dias ruins filhos da puta. Tenho certeza que hoje contava como um.

Eu toquei algumas vezes, deslizando meus dedos pelas cordas lentamente, torcendo as chaves, ajustando-as. "Eu sei, querida, já faz um tempo".

Toquei algo que eu tinha escrito para Esme, _minha mãe, _anos atrás. Era uma das suas favoritas, mas eu não tinha tocado em séculos e não tenho a porra da ideia por que eu comecei a tocar hoje, mas fez o trabalho. Deixei o stress de um dia de pagamento perdido da esposa do prefeito desaparecer, junto com as feridas que eu encontrei, o confronto com a minha nova concorrente, como ela gostava de dizer, o atirador, o encontro com Em... Tudo isso, desapareceu.

No momento em que adormeci no sofá já era tarde e metade da Patron estava suspeitosamente faltando. Eu não sei que porra de hora era. Realmente não importava.

O que importava era a maneira que eu acordei no dia seguinte.

Lambida molhada. Hálito quente em meu ouvido. _Amigavelmente rosnando._

E não estou falando sobre o tipo bom também.

"Ugh!" Eu apertei meus olhos abertos quando o vira-lata lambeu minha orelha. "Como diabos você conseguiu entrar aqui?" Perguntei a ele enquanto empurrava sua bunda para longe. Mas ele simplesmente continuava fodidamente voltando para mim.

Não que eu pudesse culpá-lo, eu tenho um gosto muito fodidamente bom. Sério, as mulheres me dizem essa merda o tempo todo. Mas, acredite em mim quando eu digo, e eu não posso forçar isso o bastante... _Fodidamente satisfeito!_

Eu dei estalos com meus lábios, tentando tirar o gosto da bebida da noite toda da minha boca enquanto eu fechava a garrafa agora meio vazia de Patron e a colocava de volta na mesa de café onde ela pertencia. Eu estava coçando o vira-lata atrás das orelhas quando notei a porta da frente escancarada e não consegui lembrar se eu tinha fechado corretamente na noite passada depois de Seth ter ido embora.

_Definitivamente não como eu._

_Independentemente. _Eu pensei comigo mesmo, verifiquei meus pontos de contato do lado de fora da porta da frente e depois ao redor do apartamento por qualquer coisa que pudesse estar faltando. Especialmente depois de levar um tiro no dia anterior. Eu não estava levando nenhuma porra de chance.

O centro de comunicações ainda estava intacto, o que era um bom sinal. Eu distraidamente coloquei minha Taylor T5 de volta para o seu estojo e o coloquei sobre a mesa de café ao lado da Patron e terminei a minha varredura do local.

Uma vez que eu estava respirando mais fácil, enchi uma tigela com comida de cachorro e outra com água para o cachorro e as coloquei em frente à porta, trancando-a firmemente para que eu pudesse tomar um banho em paz. Chamei um táxi para vir me buscar para que eu pudesse pegar o Vanquish, e então eu estaria pronto para o escritório e um dia de revides para a Senhorita Swan.

_E, acredite em mim quando eu digo, revide é uma cadela filha da puta, baby._

Depois de tirar a sujeira de ontem de mim, eu me senti fodidamente incrível. Bem, _melhor, _de qualquer maneira. Vesti algum jeans e uma camisa de gola alta, uma vez que estava um pouco frio hoje, peguei minha bolsa e casaco e disse adeus ao cachorro quando saí, certificando-me que os pontos de contato estavam intactos para verificar mais tarde.

"Vejo você por aí, filhote." Eu disse quando o deixei sentado no final da escada olhando para mim com os mesmos olhos que eu vi em Seth na noite passada. Não, ele não é um filhote, mas eu não consigo me incomodar com um nome para ele. 'Filhote' funciona.

O táxi estava esperando na rua por mim quando cheguei lá. _Perfeitamente cronometrado, Cullen. Você é de ouro._ Meus olhos instintivamente digitalizaram os edifícios em torno de mim para ter certeza que não havia nenhum atirador esta manhã. Como se eu precisasse de mais uma coisa sobre o que ser paranoico. Mas o que você vai fazer?

Quando cheguei à loja de Rose, ela não estava lá ainda, mas o Vanquish estava pronto e lavado. _Essa mulher é uma porra de santa, se você me perguntar._ As chaves estavam no meu quebra-sol e eu parti para o escritório.

Uma vez que eu cheguei lá, digitei uma fatura para a Senhorita Swan. _Desperdício de produtos químicos e papel fotográfico, verificado. Perda de receita do cliente, verificado. Estresse causado pela fodida gostosura que é a minha inimiga recém-empossada... verificado._

Eu imprimi o papel listando todas as acusações que eu a estava fazendo pensar que ela estaria pagando, peguei as chaves e me dirigi para o agradável centro da cidade de Annapolis para algum entretenimento.

_Hora de ir para os colchões, Swan._

Eu subia as escadas para o escritório dela no piso superior com vigor. Fiquei muito fodidamente feliz sobre o inferno que eu estava prestes a repartir com a nossa adorável senhora. Provavelmente não o que a minha psiquiatra consideraria uma reação "saudável" ao nosso primeiro encontro, mas seria divertido para mim, pelo menos.

Eu não podia esperar para ver o olhar no belo rostinho dela em forma de coração.

Nada no entanto me preparou para a cena na qual eu estava prestes a embarcar.

Eu podia ouvir a música tocando do fundo do corredor. Isso despertou meu interesse, mas não pensei muito nisso até que eu estava à sua porta.

_Aberta... legal._

Deixei-me entrar e estava prestes a começar direto em meu desempenho, mas a música estava fodidamente retumbando. Ela não teria me ouvido, de qualquer maneira.

'Fever' estava tocando. E eu não estou falando daquela porra de versão remix que eles tocavam no rádio esses dias. Ela tinha a porra da voz do Elvis soprando em seu iPod. Uma escolha que não só diz muito sobre a nossa pequena amiga, mas me assustou um pouco porque eu tinha a mesma maldita música no meu iPhone.

E, sim, eu sei, Peggy Lee cantou primeiro, mas eu sempre gostei mais da versão de Elvis. O jovem e fresco filho da puta do Elvis, no entanto, não o Elvis pós-abuso de drogas e extremamente inchado.

Você não pode bater os antigos.

A música era ótima e tudo, mas o que realmente chamou minha atenção foi que a Swan estava a dançando, e era alguma dança louca e sexy, se assim posso dizer, incluindo uma espécie de passos de 'movimentos de megera', porque essa merda era fodidamente quente. A roupa de hoje não ajudou muito a situação do meu pau contraindo também.

_Respire, Cullen... tome a porra de um fôlego. FOCO!_

Ela estava usando alguma doce calça jeans com a boca larga que era apenas um pouco longa demais para o seu pequeno corpo, com uma regata decotada azul escura. _Eu gosto dessa cor nela, contra a sua pele, é... OK... não estamos aqui para foder a concorrência. Bem, não assim, de qualquer maneira. Ou, pelo menos, não hoje... ok, saia dessa!_

Ela não estava usando sapatos e seu cabelo estava puxado para cima em um rabo de cavalo, permitindo uma visão clara dos piercings em suas orelhas. Apenas um na direita, mas cinco na esquerda, incluindo um alto onde é a cartilagem. Também diz algo sobre a nossa pequena amiga. Piercings na cartilagem doem como um filho da puta, então o seu limiar de dor é provavelmente alto.

_Também quente._

_E que porra de relaxada. Jesus._

Ela deve ter se mudado para cá, eu pensei, com toda a merda espalhada por todo o lugar.

Também porque isso, meus amigos, _não_ era uma roupa muito profissional, olhando tudo.

Eu me fiz confortável e encostei no batente da porta, cruzando meus braços, pois era óbvio que ela não me ouviu abrir a porta e ainda não tinha percebido que eu estava lá. _Eu posso muito bem sentar, relaxar e aproveitar o show que é Bella Swan. _Eu pensei... o que eu fiz. Muito. Aproveite-o como é.

Quando ela se abaixou na altura dos joelhos e balançou sua bunda, eu tive que inclinar minha cabeça para ver melhor. A mulher deveria ser avisada que merdas assim são ilegais em alguns estados. Sério. Mas não hoje.

Assistindo A Swan***** basicamente fazer uma dança de strip-tease para mim, só que sem toda a coisa da remoção da sua roupa, estava me dando uma séria ereção filha da puta. Eu estava debatendo sobre como lidar com essa situação quando ela fez aquele movimento sexy de balançar a bunda e torcendo o corpo e minhas sobrancelhas atiraram para cima.

_*A Swan: nome apropriado para Isabella Swan, a atual desgraça da porra da existência dele e uma tensão constante em Eddy Jr. _

Eu não sei exatamente como ou por que ela estava fazendo isso, mas ela estava cobrindo sua boceta em um tipo altamente inapropriado de imitação de Michael Jackson com uma mão. Ok, deixe-me colocar desta forma, se aquelas calças estivessem fora dela, e, _oh, como eu gostaria de tirar aquelas calças dela,_ ela estaria se masturbando, sem dúvida.

Sua outra mão estava em seu cabelo... correndo através dele, e o bagunçando monumentalmente. Imaginei aquele cabelo bagunçado esparramado por toda a minha cama.

_Minha cama?_

Seus olhos estavam fechados quando ela finalmente virou para mim. Graças a Deus.

_Santa Mãe de tudo que é bom neste mundo, por favor, dê-me um pedaço de torta de Bella Swan._

Minha boca caiu. Ela estava mordendo seu lábio inferior e eu engoli em seco e ajustei minhas calças porque essa merda estava fazendo-me ter _muitos_... pensamentos sujos sobre A Swan. Incluindo uma posição ou duas que eu estava querendo testar no meu quarto escuro.

Felizmente eu fechei minha boca em tempo para ela abrir os olhos.

E me ver sorrindo para ela.

A música ainda estava tocando. Ela parou a sua... uh... _dança_, e apenas olhou para mim com aquele olhar de cervo pego pelos faróis em seus olhos. _Envergonhada? Chocada? Excitada? Sim, definitivamente corando._

_Hmmmm. A Swan, sem palavras._ Nem um pouco como a pequena sedutora do dia anterior.

Eu me empurrei para fora do batente da porta e fui até ela lentamente à medida que a música continuava tocando. Ela deixou cair a mão da sua cabeça e, finalmente, meio que tentou se cobrir cruzando e descruzando, em seguida, cruzando os braços novamente na frente dela. _Movimento defensivo clássico. Pena que é tudo em vão._

Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior novamente enquanto eu me aproximava dela. _Muito nervosa?_ Eu estava perto o suficiente para tocá-la, queria tocá-la, mas eu não precisaria. Não ainda, de qualquer maneira. Eu pensei ter ouvido a sua ingestão de um suspiro quando inclinei-me apenas um pouco. Olhei para o seu peito, era meio difícil não olhar, ele estava arfando muito fodidamente forte então.

_Houston para Apollo, você está claro para a decolagem._

Fiz contato visual com ela e dei mais um passo. Ela me deu espaço afastando-se para trás um pouco. Eu poderia, literalmente, ver seus olhos dilatando quando dei mais um passo na direção dela e tive que engolir o sorriso que senti rastejando em meus lábios. Ela tropeçou em uma caixa que estava situada no chão, mas eu a peguei, envolvendo meu braço ao redor da sua pequena cintura perfeita antes que ela tivesse a chance de cair na sua bunda.

Tomei uma respiração longa e profunda. _Mmmmmm... cheira como... lavanda._

Seu peito pressionou contra mim e eu podia sentir seus mamilos muito eretos através da frágil regata que ela estava usando. Isso fez maravilhas para o meu pau, que ficou muito... _muito_ feliz em vê-la, aparentemente. Eu só esperava que se ela dissesse alguma coisa, eu poderia convencê-la que era a minha arma esfregando-se contra ela assim.

Ela prendeu a respiração e deixou sua boca cair aberta um pouco, e levou tudo que eu podia fodidamente fazer para me impedir de colocar meus lábios nos dela. E talvez em seu pescoço, no pequeno vale entre seus seios...

_Reagrupe-se, Cullen. RE... fodidamente... agrupe-se._

_Cristo._

Em vez de beijá-la... o que, vamos encarar, seria uma ideia muito ruim considerando que ela era minha concorrente... e um real pé no saco, mesmo que eu estivesse muito fodidamente certo de que teria sido um beijo monu-fodidamente-mental.

_Merda._

Eu a levantei ereta, peguei a mão dela na minha e sorri. _Pele macia. Sensação agradável._ Ela quase sorriu de volta, o que meio que fodidamente me confundiu, para ser honesto com você... Por que ela estaria sorrindo para mim? Ela me odiava.

Balancei essa linha de pensamento para longe e eu muito lentamente, e muito deliberadamente, peguei a fatura do meu bolso e a coloquei na mão que eu estava segurando.

Um sorriso maligno encontrou seu caminho pelos meus lábios, finalmente. Eu não conseguia mais segurar essa merda de volta.

A pequena área entre as suas sobrancelhas perfeitamente desenhadas vincou e o sorriso desapareceu quando ela olhou para baixo para ver o que eu tinha dado a ela.

Ela cegamente estendeu a mão e desligou seu iPod, ainda olhando para a fatura.

"O que diabos é isso?" Ela perguntou, em algum lugar entre divertida e irritada.

Eu muito sarcasticamente inalei em um sopro de ar. "Tsk tsk tsk, Senhorita Swan, que tipo de linguagem para tal dançarinazinha suja".

O rubor voltou ao seu rosto, que eu tenho que dizer, eu fodidamente amo aquela cor em suas bochechas... Eu queria empurrá-lo para fora com a minha mão... mas ela rapidamente recuperou a sua compostura.

_Oportunidade perdida, filho da puta._

"Você está fodidamente me COBRANDO... pelas suas _fotos_?"

_Ponto, Cullen._

"Bem, você _tecnicamente_ e muito _provavelmente_ as arruinou de propósito." Eu disse.

"Dez mil, 142 dólares e 53 centavos?"

Ela olhou para mim e o rosto que estava, apenas a poucos minutos atrás, banhado em êxtase e felicidade, fez uma careta para mim como se ela fosse queimar um furo através da minha cara se ela tivesse visão de calor irradiada.

"Isso inclui a perda de receita da minha cliente por não ter quaisquer imagens para produzir para o caso de divórcio dela e o estresse causado pelo incidente." Eu disse muito naturalmente. Muito Tom Cruise de _Questão de Honra._

Isso é quando as coisas ficaram um pouco feias.

"Você... está fora... da _porra _da sua mente! Você..." Ela estava balançando sua cabeça, procurando pelo exato adjetivo certo para usar. Eu tinha certeza que ela poderia vir com algumas dúzias.

"Agora, agora, Senhorita Swan, não se machuque pensando demais." Eu disse, balançando meu dedo para lá e para cá na frente do seu rosto, sarcasticamente a incentivando a não perder a paciência.

Ela começou a rasgar o papel em suas mãos. "_LUNÁTICO!_" Ela gritou "Saia... daqui! Saia DAQUI do meu ESCRITÓRIO! _AGORA_!"

Ela estava me empurrando para fora e eu estava rindo. "Não se preocupe, Swan, tenho certeza que se você fizer um pouco de dança exótica do lado você pode chegar a essa quantidade de dinheiro em um piscar de olhos... você é muito talentosa".

Ela me empurrou para o último degrau para que eu estivesse do outro lado do limiar da porta e jogou o pedaço de papel para mim. "Vá se foder, Cullen!"

_Ai. _ "Legal! Talvez não hoje, porém, eu tenho um encontro." _Com a minha mão e uma ducha fria, é isso. _Ela bateu a porta na minha cara enquanto eu ria no meu caminho pelo corredor.

Eu ainda podia ouvir os gritos dela quando cheguei às escadas. E talvez quebrando algumas coisas.

"De todos os _arrogantes, _estúpidos, autocentrados, pedaços de... _MERDA_!" E, em seguida, _"Que porra é essa!"_

Eu ajustei meu pau, dizendo a ele para se acalmar, e fui embora muito fodidamente feliz em geral. Eu realizei minha missão principal. Eu a deixei sentindo o mesmo que eu senti ontem, pelo olhar em seu rosto. Considerando-se como eu me sentia ontem, eu teria pensado que seria mais difícil.

_Olho por fodido olho, Senhorita Swan. E quando eu digo 'tit'__*****__ eu quero dizer tetas muito voluptuosas, muito perfeitas._ Eu pensei.

_*A expressão "olho por olho" em inglês é "tit for tat", então ele faz um trocadilho com "tit", que significa teta/peito._

O quê? Ela realmente tinha peitos agradáveis.

Agora eu podia desfrutar oficialmente do meu maldito dia. E talvez transar mais tarde. Talvez eu pudesse ligar para Carolyn, eu achava que ainda tinha o número dela.

Meu telefone tocou e eu o tirei do meu bolso para ver quem estava me ligando.

_Merda._

Isso não poderia ser bom. _Ela nunca liga para este número._

_Atender, não atender...? Atender... não atender?_ Olhei para o meu relógio. _Que dia é hoje?_

Foi para o correio de voz antes que eu pudesse decidir, então eu tomei isso como um sinal. "Funciona para mim." Eu disse com entusiasmo. Comecei a afastar o iPhone.

Então ele zumbiu novamente.

_Fôda-me._ Eu deveria ter sabido que o meu dia não começaria tão bem e realmente _passado_.

Apertei o botão de atender e respirei fundo antes de cumprimentá-la com a minha voz mais profissional, e soando muito não-psicopata. "O que posso fazer por você hoje, Dra. Denali".

Ela era muito legal, calma e controlada, mas eu podia ouvir o aborrecimento sob a sua voz. "Você precisa estar aqui, no meu escritório, em menos de dez minutos, Sr. Cullen. Ou eu escreverei uma carta não muito agradável para o juiz sobre o seu progresso. Ou devo dizer, a falta dele".

_Fôda-me mais forte._

Olhei para cima e para baixo na rua. Perguntando-me se havia uma fuga limpa que eu poderia fazer desta conversa.

"Sr. Cullen?"

Talvez um portal que me transportasse para outro tempo e lugar. O planeta Vulcano, talvez. Eu ouvi que as pessoas de lá são boas.

"Seeeeeenhor Cullen!"

"Sim. Eu estarei aí".

Eu terminei a ligação. Não havia realmente muito mais a dizer, de qualquer maneira. Atravessei a rua e entrei no meu Vanquish fazendo uma nota mental para batizar metade do café mocha cappuccino da Dra. Denali com algumas pílulas de "tirar o pau da sua bunda" e parti para uma manhã de terapia estilo Edward Cullen.

Sim.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Gente, esse Edward é completamente maluco! Foi engraçado esse pequeno encontro com a Bella, esperem até que os encontros sejam mais frequentes... hehehe_

_Bem, como eu expliquei no meio do capítulo, a autora fez um dicionário próprio para essa fic, então sempre que ela usar uma palavra "inventada" para descrever alguma coisa, eu colocarei na fic._

_Bem, tenho uma "proposta" para vc´s... temos uma cena extra sobre quem é Seth e como era a vida dele... então, se vc´s chegarem a **100** reviews, eu postarei na segunda-feira, caso contrário, só na sexta mesmo..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Ah, vc´s devem ter notado que o FF mudou novamente, agora no local de deixar as reviews, em que não abre mais a janelinha, o espaço para escrevê-las já está aqui em baixo. Então eu só queria pedir para aquelas pessoas que não tem conta no FF e deixam reviews, por favor, coloquem seus nomes/apelidos no final da review pq tenho recebido várias (em outras fics), algumas com perguntas, e não sei quem enviou pq só aparece como "anônimo"...**  
><strong>_


	4. OUTTAKE  História de Seth

**Cena Extra – História de Seth**

**~ Seth POV ~**

A primeira coisa que eu lembro da minha vida?

Salsicha empanada*****.

_*Salsicha empanada: é uma salsicha de cachorro quente coberta por uma espessa camada de massa de fubá e frito em óleo, embora alguns sejam cozidos. Quase todos as salsichas empanadas são servidas em palitos de madeira, embora algumas versões anteriores não tivessem palito. Foto: 2. bp. blogspot -80cO1stApMg/ TrG7eDYKGmI/ AAAAAAAAAA4/ 0lL5nNpSLVE/ s1600/ .jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Havia essa garota que costumava tomar conta de mim e de alguns dos outros meninos na casa em que eu vivia. Ela nos levava, as crianças menores, em caminhadas durante o dia, e nos comprava uma salsicha empanada para cada um de um dos vendedores ambulantes.

Elas eram tão boas.

Eu costumava colocar tudo o que podia na minha. Ketchup, mostarda,repolho azedo, pickles, cebola, eu não me importava, se estava disponível, eu estava colocando na minha salsicha empanada.

Não pelas razões que você pensa, no entanto.

A verdade é que eu comia o quanto podia em nossos passeios, porque eu sabia que havia uma boa chance que eu não recebesse o jantar.

Na maioria dos dias isso não era apenas porque eles não sentiam vontade de me alimentar.

_Na maioria dos dias._

Não, em mais ocasiões do que não, era porque eu tinha uma resposta muitas vezes para a pessoa que tinha a minha guarda, e ele tirava a comida como punição.

Ele realmente não era TÃO ruim, quero dizer, eu tinha uma cama para dormir, era quente lá, e eles tinham livros. Mas eu sabia que não pertencia àquele lugar, aquele cara não era meu pai. Não havia como ele pudesse ter sido.

Ele era frio e calculista.

Mesquinho.

_Um assassino._

Sim, eu o tinhavisto e algumas pessoas que ele conhecia fazerem isso algumas vezes.

Eu não gosto de falar sobre isso. Normalmente, eles não me viam os observando e, geralmente, eu vomitava em uma lata de lixo em algum lugar depois de tudo.

Uma vez que eu fiz 12 anos, o cara com quem eu vivia finalmente me disse que, uma vez que eu estava me tornando um homem, estava na hora de eu começar a aprender como ganhar meu sustento.

Ele me deu uns trabalhos básicos para fazer no início. Você sabe, como levar envelopes para frentes de loja e perguntar por um cara, que sairia de algum escritório no fundo de algum lugar, pegaria o envelope, me daria um refrigerante, e depois desapareceria na parte traseira da sua loja novamente.

Ou pegava coisas que eu estava especificamente avisado para NÃO abrir ou olhar.

Eu nunca o fiz.

Eu realmente não queria saber o que eu estava pegando, de qualquer jeito, e certamente não queria descobrir o que me aconteceria se eu tivesse olhado.

Outras coisas que eles me davam para fazer me deixava muito desconfortável, como ir a festas com as pessoas às vezes, e deixar caras me beijarem e outras coisas. Eu fiquei realmente feliz que eu nunca tive que fazer mais nada além do que eu tinha feito nessa uma vez em que eu me apavorei um pouco, e eles encontraram um "melhor ajuste" para mim em outro lugar, porque eu seriamente entraria em algumas brigas se eles achavam que eu estava de sacanagem com esse tipo de coisa.

Um dia o cara com quem eu vivia me acordou bem cedo, antes que o sol sequer tivesse nascido.

Ele me levou a este armazém na beira da água e me treinou em descarregar navios que vinham para as docas.

Exceto pelo fato de que todos os caras que trabalhavam lá usavam armas em seus quadris, o que me deixava muito nervoso na maioria dos dias, eu gostava muito desse trabalho.

Fiz um amigo lá também, ele parecia ser da minha idade, e as pessoas o chamavam de Johnny. Ele tratava do dinheiro e outras coisas quando os navios chegavam algumas vezes. Nem todos os navios, apenas alguns. Navios menores do que os regulares que traziam entregas realmente grandes neles.

Nós bagunçávamos por aí quando ninguém estava nos observando e nós saíamos às vezes se eu tinha permissão para sair depois do trabalho, andando pelas ruas, tentando entrar em bares, vendo se podíamos conseguir que alguma das prostitutas nos beijasse às vezes.

Ele era divertido.

Um dia, Johnny foi levado para uma sala no fundo do armazém durante o trabalho, e quando ele saiu, ele não parecia tão bem. Ele estava pálido e suado, e babando muito.

Quando perguntei a ele se ele estava bem, ele apenas riu. Não era como sua risada normal, no entanto, era como uma gargalhada sonolenta, como se ele não conseguisse focar em mim, ou algo assim.

Ele ficou realmente hiperativo de repente, e depois começou a vomitar e um dos supervisores o agarrou e começou a dar-lhe algo para tentar fazê-lo parar de vomitar sobre todos os seus andares.

Não funcionou, e eles não ligaram para o 911, ou qualquer coisa. Quando eu tentei, eu levei um soco no estômago.

Johnny morreu naquele dia, deitado no chão do armazém, vomitando as tripas para fora.

Ele nem sequer teve um funeral para ele nem nada.

Uma vez que Johnny tinha morrido, eles precisavam de alguém para fazer o trabalho dele, então eu fui.

Eles me ensinaram a receber os pagamentos dos capitães dos navios que entravam e entregar as caixas e caixas de coisas para o fundo.

Nunca fez sentido para mim por que eles eram aqueles nos pagando, quando estávamos pegando coisas deles, mas eu não fiz nenhuma pergunta. Eu era muito esperto naquela época, e apenas mantive minha boca fechada, observando em vez de questionar.

Quando eu vi o cara no comando do armazém disparar em outro cara que estava entregando uma carga um dia sobre uma discussão, e as caixas transbordaram, com um monte de coisa branca em saquinhos caindo dela, eu pensei que meu coração bateria diretamente para fora do meu peito.

_Cocaína._

Esses caras estavam lidando, vendendo e comprando cocaína.

E eu era cúmplice.

Lembro-me de pensar, é para isso que eles estavam "me treinando"? Para ajudá-los a vender a cocaína?

Eu tinha decidido ali mesmo, isso não seria eu. Eu não deixaria que essas pessoas me definissem. E eu talvez não tenha sabido onde eu estava realmente, ou quem eram meus pais de verdade, mas não seriam esses caras.

O que realmente me deixava curioso era que os policiais estavam entrando e saindo de lá o tempo todo. Eu não entendia como eles eram tão estúpidos que nunca notaram os caras usando armas na cintura, ou as estranhas entregas que chegavam.

Eu pensei que talvez, se eu pudesse agarrar um deles e dizer-lhes secretamente o que eu sabia, talvez eles pudessem verificar e prender esses caras, e eu conseguiria uma recompensa, ou algo assim, por prender os bandidos, e talvez fosse colocado em uma casa de verdade, com uma família de verdade, ou talvez até mesmo encontrasse meus próprios pais.

O quanto isso teria sido legal?

Então, um dia, eu notei o supervisor dando a um dos policiais um envelope, e eu percebi, eles provavelmente trabalhavam para esses caras também.

Decidi que provavelmente não era uma boa ideia dizer aos policiais o que eu sabia.

Um ano houve uma grande explosão no armazém depois que todos haviam ido embora para a noite. Eu achei meio estranho porque alguém sempre estava lá, não importa que horas fosse. Heck, o cara com quem eu vivia, levou-me lá às 2 horas da manhã uma vez para pegar uma entrega de emergência, e havia uns bons dez ou quinze caras ainda lá, embalando coisas, transportando coisas, aceitando entregas...

Eu me perguntava por que ninguém estava lá na MESMA noite em que o armazém tinha explodido.

Então eu ouvi sobre essa moça que tinha morrido na explosão, e que ela deveria ter se formado na Academia de Polícia de DC na semana seguinte.

Eu pensei que era realmente triste que ela tivesse que morrer, e perguntei-me o que ela estava fazendo no armazém, para começar.

Eu nunca tinha visto a garota que eles mostraram na TV vindo visitar antes, então eu não achava que ela fosse um dos policiais que trabalhava para o nosso patrão, mas nunca se sabe.

Não demorou muito tempo para eles consertarem o armazém depois daquela explosão também. Eu nem me lembro de um monte de polícia estar ao redor para qualquer tipo de investigação, não que eu ficasse surpreso com isso.

Comecei a ficar realmente com medo de que talvez um dia eu deixasse alguém com raiva o bastante, que talvez eu acabasse em uma misteriosa explosão, e fiz um plano para ir embora, eu comecei a prestar atenção a todos os cantos e recantos da área de Maryland, DC, quando eu saía com alguns dos caras durões, e quando eu encontrava lugares especiais sobre os quais ninguém parecia saber a respeito, eu me lembrava de onde eram, que rua de volta levava até lá, e quais linhas do metrô me levariam a eles.

Não que eu pudesse pagar o metro. Não era como se eu fosse pago nem nada.

Mas eu poderia caminhar neles, pegar os túneis onde eu precisava ir. Eu os conhecia como a palma da minha mão no momento em que eu parti, cerca de dois anos depois.

O que eu não contava, era como eu sobreviveria uma vez que eu tivesse partido.

Eu finalmente tive sucesso em me distanciar dos idiotas que queriam que eu lidasse com cocaína para eles, e talvez até mesmo matar por eles eventualmente, mas eu me preocupava dia e noite que eles me encontrassem novamente.

Eu de alguma forma sobrevivi, no entanto, e viver nas ruas não era realmente tão ruim assim.

Tive a sorte de conhecer os pontos bons para as noites muito frias, e de conhecer os lugares que eram seguros para dormir sem acordar morto, ou algo assim.

Eu tentava arrumar um emprego de vez em quando, mas com a minha aparência e cheiro na maioria das vezes, as pessoas nem sequer me davam um segundo pensamento e geralmente ameaçavam chamar a polícia por assediá-los.

Não que eu fosse fedido nem nada, eu sabia onde conseguir um bom banho, mas as pessoas conhecem uma pessoa sem-teto quando vêem uma.

No ano depois que eu fui embora, o inverno estava loucamente frio e algumas das pessoas com quem eu poderia contar normalmente por alguns restos de comida, haviam decolado para o clima mais quente e eu não estava tendo sorte de convencer as pessoas novas que eu não ficaria pendurado ao redor como um rato, ou algo assim.

Uma noite em particular, eu estava morrendo de fome, eu tinha passado dois dias inteiros sem comer, e tinha sido um ano e meio desde que eu tinha encontrado a arma que eu tinha agora, situada na sarjeta, logo abaixo do nível da rua ao longo do Lincoln Memorial.

Eu vaguei e vaguei e acabei em algum lugar em Maryland, percebi que era Annapolis.

Eu gostava de Annapolis, estava na água, os lugares que eu gostava, de qualquer maneira, e cheirava a peixe.

Eu queria navegar meu próprio navio um dia. Talvez ser um pescador de caranguejo e fazer algum dinheiro sério vendendo os caranguejos maiores e melhores para as lojas que decoravam o Rio Severn e Chesapeake Bay.

Eu estive fora deste pequeno restaurante em frente ao rio, tremendo, com frio, fome, tentando decidir se eu poderia realmente ir em frente com o que eu estava planejando ou não.

Eu vi isso ser feito antes. Os caras durões com quem eu costumava viver me levavam para mostrar-me as cordas às vezes. Você sabe, como pessoas de braços fortes para pagá-los por "proteção". Nem sempre acabava bem. Às vezes, as pessoas que possuíam as lojas tentavam lutar de volta, defender o lugar que eles possuíam com tudo o que tinham.

Isso era geralmente quando eles apanhavam realmente muito, ou eram mortos por serem idiotas.

Os caras durões riam e, geralmente, levavam as coisas que pertenciam aos donos das lojas diretamente dos seus corpos enquanto eles estavam deitados inconscientes, ou mortos.

Eu afastei esses pensamentos da minha cabeça, decidindo que isso não acabaria mal. E quando eu finalmente tive a coragem, eu entrei, a arma no meu bolso.

Por um capricho, eu decidi que tentaria pedir brindes primeiro, sim, isso era melhor. Algumas destas lojas desperdiçavam tanta comida que não era sequer engraçado, então havia uma chance que eu pudesse fazer isso sem ferir ninguém.

O pequeno rapaz chinês atrás do balcão me olhou de cima a baixo uma vez e descartou-me, dizendo algo muito severo em chinês.

"Não, não, eu só..." Eu comecei, não sabendo se ele me entenderia ou não. "Eu só... quero um pouco de comida." Coloquei meus dedos até minha boca para imitar comer.

"Você tem uma verdinha, jovem?" Ele perguntou em seu pesado sotaque chinês.

"Verdinha... o quê? Não, eu..."

"Então você vai..." Ele descartou-me novamente, e eu tinha simplesmente perdido isso, eu estava com tanta fome, e ele tinha tanta extra lá no fundo que eu podia ver de onde eu estava.

"Só um pouco?" Eu perguntei, suplicando a ele. "Por favor?"

"Saia!" Ele gritou, ficando nervoso, olhando de volta para a sua cozinha.

Isso foi quando eu puxei a arma, freneticamente, e apontei para ele. "Só um POUCO, isso é tudo que eu quero!" Eu gritei, não entendendo por que ele não podia simplesmente compartilhar... eu estava morrendo de fome, pelo amor de Deus.

Suas mãos subiram e ele começou a gritar incessantemente em chinês então, eu não tinha ideia do que ele estava dizendo, mas eu sabia que não havia simplesmente nenhuma maneira que ele me desse qualquer alimento naquele momento, então eu tentei para algo mais fácil.

Estava bem ali, na frente dele, tudo que eu precisava era de uns poucos dólares, então eu poderia ir embora e conseguir meu próprio alimento, em qualquer outro lugar que eu quisesse.

"OK! CALE A BOCA! Só... me dê algum dinheiro! Dez, vinte dólares, é isso! Então eu vou embora!"

Ele e seu cozinheiro gritavam agora, e o cozinheiro mergulhou atrás do seu fogão, gritando alguma coisa sobre a polícia e eu estava pirando. _MUITO_.

"Apenas me dê a porra do dinheiro!" Eu gritei novamente.

Eu não xingo muito, mas quando fico todo com medo e tal, isso simplesmente sai.

Eu ouvi a porta abrir, mas não me preocupei em olhar para ver quem entrava, poderia ter sido a polícia, por tudo que eu sabia, mas isso não importava naquele momento.

Até que o cara falou comigo, quero dizer.

"Por que você não se manda, menino, não há nada aqui que valha a pena matar alguém." Ele disse, sua voz era suave, nada nervoso como eu estava, ou o rapaz chinês atrás do balcão.

Eu queria correr e jogar a arma no rio, mas eu estava pirando naquele ponto, e meu corpo não quis ouvir meu cérebro, ou algo assim, porque em vez de correr, eu girei e virei a arma contra o cara que estava tentando me convencer a não ferir ninguém.

Seu rosto era suave e sem emoção, seus olhos não pareciam com raiva nem nada, apenas, natural.

"Cale a sua boca!" Eu gritei para ele, apontando a arma para ele então, esperando que talvez eu pudesse arranjar ALGUÉM para me dar algum maldito dinheiro e então eu poderia conseguir sair daqui.

Mas, então, seu rosto mudou, e ele não parecia tão mais compreensivo.

Antes que eu percebesse, a arma estava voando pelo lugar e, _merda_, eu tinha certeza que ele tinha acabado de quebrar minha mão.

Então eu estava voando para trás, meu nariz espirrando sangue e quando eu caí no chão, tudo ficou escuro.

A próxima coisa que eu sabia, eu estava deitado em uma cela de prisão, minha mão estava encolhida no meu peito, e eu tinha um guardanapo preso no meu nariz.

Eu fiquei lá por um ou dois dias, quando fui solto. Aparentemente, o pequeno chinês decidiu não prestar queixa, já que ninguém ficou ferido nem nada. Ele só queria ter certeza de que eu nunca colocasse os pés em seu estabelecimento novamente, e eu disse que não faria.

Saí naquele dia, andando ao redor da área de Annapolis, irritado que o cara teve que ir e quebrar minha mão assim. Quero dizer, o que eu fiz para ele, afinal?

Eu consegui levantar uma fita de gaze de uma loja CVS e tentei envolver a minha mão e nariz o suficiente para que eles pelo menos não doessem TANTO assim, e então eu decidi que descobriria onde aquele idiota vivia e que, se fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse, eu revidaria naquele cara por bater em mim e roubar minha arma.

Mas primeiro eu precisava saber onde ele morava.

E talvez conseguir outra arma.

Eu estava passando do lado de fora de um restaurante e este garçom estava montando as mesas com os talheres, e lembro-me de perguntar, quem no mundo sentaria do lado de fora para comer com este tempo?

Mas cada um na sua, eu acho.

Eu deslizei uma das facas de manteiga na minha manga e simplesmente continuei andando e passei por ele, então eu andei pelas ruas procurando o cara de quem eu estava planejando conseguir pegar a minha arma de volta.

Naquela noite eu estava desistindo e, estranhamente o suficiente, acabei voltando na frente daquele mesmo restaurante chinês, tentando descobrir a minha última jogada desesperada por um pouco de comida, quando um carro da polícia parou no meio-fio e eu corri tão rápido quanto eu poderia para trás de algumas escadas de um complexo de apartamentos, escondendo-me da melhor maneira possível.

Policiais me davam arrepios. Eu nunca sei qual deles está trabalhando para o meu antigo patrão ou não, então eu simplesmente evito geralmente TODOS eles.

Um cara em roupas normais saiu e disse algo para o policial que dirigia o carro, então o cara voltou a andar, diretamente em minha direção.

Foi quando eu vi.

Era ele.

O cara de quem eu pegaria minha arma de volta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Fiquei com pena desse Seth... tomara que ele encontre alguma coisa boa na vida dele, né?_

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. Amenizando

**Capítulo 3 – Amenizando**

**~ A Swan POV ~**

"Im...BECIL!"

Sim, eu gritei isso, correndo minhas mãos através do meu cabelo e fechando meus olhos apertados.

Era realmente a única palavra que poderia descrever na totalidade o fenômeno que é Edward _fodido _Cullen. Ok, tecnicamente, há duas palavras, mas, ainda assim.

_DEUS... eu odeio aquele cara._

Eu joguei a bola de stress que estava na minha mesa do outro lado da sala e levantei para caminhar.

Ele e seu estúpido cabelo sexy fôda-me. _Tão maravilhoso... aquele cabelo._ Era de cor bronze, ou marrom escuro com reflexos bronze, ou... algo assim, eu queria correr minhas mãos através daquele cabelo... e aqueles olhos... santo inferno... eu nunca vi olhos tão intensos olhando para mim... mas, que _fodido _idiota!

_Eu poderia apenas..._

Eu grunhi quando soquei o pesado saco pendurado no teto na parte de trás do meu escritório no centro de Annapolis, eu o tinha instalado para os treinos. Eu planejava trabalhar até tarde da noite e não queria perder os treinos do meu kickboxing.

_Ou eu poderia simplesmente pendurar Edward fodido Cullen no teto... pelos seus PÉS... e treinar nele._

Ohhh... isso não era uma boa coisa para se pensar, porque havia muitas coisas boas _e_ ruins que eu gostaria de treinar em Edward Cullen enquanto ele estivesse pendurado de cabeça para baixo do meu teto...

Eu balancei minha cabeça violentamente e soquei o saco de novo.

O dia tinha começado TÃO BOM também. Eu estava comemorando o meu primeiro pagamento _real_ do prefeito pelo trabalho que ele me contratou para fazer... _graças a Deus pelos anúncios do Google! Quem saberia que o prefeito da porra de Washington, DC usa essa merda! _E eu estava desempacotando as coisas no meu muito próprio escritório, em uma nova cidade, novas pessoas... novas grandes... gordas... estúpidas... bem, não gordas... mas _ESTÚPIDAS PESSOAS!_

Quero dizer, quem diabos ele pensava que era, afinal? Vindo até aqui e esgueirando-se em mim assim.

Exatamente as mesmas chances, eu me pergunto, de que o _objeto_ irritado e arrogante da minha fantasia aparecesse ENQUANTO eu estou fantasiando sobre ele!

Não que eu planejasse isso, mas quando Elvis começou a cantar 'Fever', eu imediatamente imaginei aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes dele do dia anterior e como eu estava perto de simplesmente empurrar minha língua diretamente pela garganta dele quando eu o tinha preso contra a parede em seu escritório... o que levou a fantasiar sobre ele tomando-me sobre a sua mesa, e então...

Não que isso desculpasse a maneira como ele agiu.

DEUS! Ele estava me _observando dança_r... oh meu fodido Deus... que _embaraçoso_! Joguei minhas mãos sobre o meu rosto, escondendo de quem? Eu não sei.

E depois... sendo todo... _ardente _e essas coisas... e pegando-me quando eu tropecei... _ele tem braços muito fortes_. A maneira como ele olhou para mim quando ele me segurou lá... acho que eu vi algo no olhar que ele me deu... tão intenso...

Mas quem perguntou a ele, afinal?

Eu poderia literalmente chutar a bunda dele de quatro maneiras diferentes por assumir que eu precisava da sua maldita ajuda.

_Estúpido investigador particular sexy._

E aquela fatura!

_AAAH!_

Eu dei um soco no saco de novo.

Então, e se eu tinha arruinado suas fotos estúpids. Eu fui PAGA para fazer isso. _Olááááá? _E ele deveria ter vergonha de si mesmo por tirá-las, de qualquer maneira. Merdas como essa são uma vergonha para a nossa profissão. Ele deveria saber melhor.

Eu nunca conseguiria desempacotar. Eu esvaziei uma tonelada de coisas das minhas caixas, mas não consegui descobrir o que deveria ir para onde e eu simplesmente não podia fodidamente manter o foco. Não depois daquela besteira.

Eu precisava de uma bebida.

Olhei para meu relógio. 14hs. _Tanto faz. _O que é que as pessoas dizem? É 17hs em algum lugar!

Quando meu celular tocou, eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco. Eu o comprei quando me mudei para a área, mas não tinha tido qualquer razão para usá-lo ainda. Esta foi a minha primeira ligação nele.

Olhando para a tela, eu fechei os olhos, apertados.

_Pai._

Eu nem sequer debati atendê-lo. Isso era tudo que eu precisava agora. Mas se eu não atendesse, ele simplesmente ficaria ligando... e ligando... e _ligando... _então, eu apertei o botão de atender.

"Oooooiiiii, pai." Eu disse, um pouco sarcasticamente, eu admito, mas eu não pude evitar.

"Bella? Tudo bem?"

Revirei meus olhos e cutuquei o pesado saco com o meu ombro. "Está tudo bem, pai... o que está acontecendo?"

"Bem, Jake e eu estávamos conversando esta manhã..." _Oh, menino, isso não pode ser bom. _"... e ele se perguntou se você voltaria para casa para os feriados".

Eu suspirei. Fiquei sinceramente surpresa que Jake já não tivesse aparecido aqui na minha porta.

Eu conhecia Jake desde que ambos usávamos fraldas. Estávamos em um poço de areia juntos no parque brincando um dia e um menino grande tentou pegar minha pá. Jake empurrou o menino para baixo de cara na areia e pegou minha pá de volta, entregando-me com aquele sorriso perfeito dele.

Ele tem sido meu melhor amigo desde então.

E inseparável.

_REALMENTE_... inseparável.

Acho que minha partida foi realmente difícil para ele.

Eu me senti um pouco mal enquanto eu pensava nele. Eu sabia que essas conversas simplesmente ficariam mais e mais desconfortáveis com meu pai. Mas, ele é meu pai, e eu aceitaria isso, porque eu amo o velhote. E eu sou tudo o que ele tem.

"Eu acho que não, pai, eu, hum... meio que conheci alguém, e nós faremos algo juntos aqui, eu acho, você sabe, apenas nós".

Oh, homem, eu odiava mentir para ele, mas, na minha mente, era melhor do que dizer, 'Não, pai, veja, eu odeio Forks e por tudo que eu me importo, eu _nunca_ pisarei naquele solo novamente pelo _resto_ da minha _vida_'. Ele viveu lá toda a sua vida e amava, mas não era para mim. Portanto o hiato um tempo atrás. E quando eu finalmente fiz minha jogada para fora da cidade permanentemente, eu não poderia encontrar um estado longe o suficiente, na minha opinião.

"Você conheceu alguém, hein? Já?" Eu podia ouvir Jake no fundo tentando sussurrar, mas ele tem uma voz realmente alta, mesmo quando estava tentando falar baixo. _"Diga a ela para pegar o número da carteira de motorista dele para que possamos verificar seus antecedentes"_, ele disse e eu balancei a cabeça. Ele é tão paranóico, super protetor, irritante...

"Bella?" Meu pai novamente.

"Sim, na verdade..." Eu torci minha boca. "Chame isso de amor à primeira vista." Eu ri um pouco, tentando soar como se eu estivesse apaixonada. Eu apontei minha mesa e olhei para a porta em que eu tinha acabado de jogar Edward Cullen não muito tempo antes.

Eu estava apaixonada, certo. Apaixonada com um plano de uma maneira de conseguir a bunda dele de volta por aquela merda que ele simplesmente empurrou aqui.

"Bem, isso é ótimo, Bells. Como ele é?"

_Porra._

Eu realmente não tinha pensado muito à frente na conversa, então eu joguei alguma descrição aleatória para ele. "Oh, ele é alto... um pouco mais de 1m80cm, belo cabelo cor de bronze, olhos verdes de matar... engraçado..." Eu sorri pensando naqueles olhos e a forma como estavam quando ele estava me observando esta tarde. "Ele está no negócio também".

Eu o ouvir sugar em uma respiração.

_Porcaria, coisa errada a dizer... Aqui vamos nós._

Não era que meu pai tivesse um problema comigo sendo uma detetive particular. Ele tinha simplesmente realmente preferido que eu fosse uma advogada, em vez, além do mais, ele conhece alguns detetives em sua linha de trabalho, e diz que eles são todos idiotas.

Bem, ele estava certo sobre essa última parte.

"Bells." Ele disse em uma advertência e, de novo, ouvi Jake no fundo falando, _"O quê? O que ela disse?"_

"Não comece, ok, pai?"

Houve um pequeno silêncio constrangedor e, em seguida, ele finalmente disse, "Ok, querida. Bem, se você não está voltando para casa para os feriados, quando você virá?"

_Que tal... nunca._

"Eu realmente não tenho certeza, pai. Talvez depois do Ano Novo, eu realmente quero me estabelecer aqui primeiro." _Isso é razoável, certo?_

_"Nome... Nome!"_ Ouvi Jake novamente. Eu mencionei que ele é um policial que trabalha para o meu pai, que é o chefe de polícia em Forks, Washington?

Sim.

Sinta a minha dor.

Eu olhei pela minha janela.

"Então, qual é o nome do alto, moreno e bonito, querida?"

Eu debati prosseguir com a farsa, mas não é como se o meu pai algum dia fosse conhecê-lo, de qualquer maneira, ele não gostava de voar e a viagem de carro era longe DEMAIS para ele lidar.

Limpei minha garganta. "Edward." Eu disse e, assim que o nome dele deixou meus lábios, senti o calor subindo na minha pele.

_Estranho._

_"Sobrenome."_ Jake era estressante. Revirei meus olhos.

"Qual é o sobrenome dele?"

"Boa tentativa, pai. _E diga para Jake que eu posso OUVI-lo_." Eu disse a última parte um pouco mais alto, no caso de eu estar no viva-voz.

Ele riu e disse, "Ok, Bells, nós manteremos contato, ok? Eu me preocupo com você".

_"Noóóós!"_

"Nós. Nos preocupamos com você".

"Eu sei, pai, eu me cuidarei. Eu prometo. Diga a Jake que enviarei e-mail para ele, eu tenho algumas perguntas sobre o meu sistema de computador. Estava agindo estranho".

"Tudo bem, querida, falo com você em breve".

Terminei a ligação e respirei um grande gole de ar antes de pegar meu casaco e as chaves e sair, trancando a porta atrás de mim. Não era como se eu fosse começar qualquer novo negócio naquele dia, de qualquer maneira.

Eu justifiquei a mentira para mim mesma enquanto saía. Meu pai se sentiria melhor sobre eu estar aqui se ele não achasse que eu estava sozinha. Ele se preocupa demais.

Jake também. _Jesus._

Ele e meu pai basicamente me sufocavam para viver. Minha mãe morreu quando eu era jovem e ambos super compensaram em absolutamente todas as áreas da minha vida desde então. Os rapazes não namoravam comigo muito mais do que uma ou duas vezes porque eles os assustavam com a coisa toda de "vamos cortar suas bolas fora e dá-las de alimento para suas mães se alguma coisa acontecer com Bella". Tive a sorte de já ter perdido a minha virgindade, pelo amor de Deus.

Era tão bom estar sozinha, finalmente. Quero dizer, REALMENTE sozinha. Mesmo o hiato que eu tirei no ano passado não foi um hiato _real_, era apenas um longo emprego de babá para Jake. Aqui eu poderia fazer o que quisesse, quando quisesse, com quem eu quisesse, cometer meus próprios erros, criar minhas próprias lembranças... e não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer ou dizer sobre isso.

Eu tinha certeza que isso os deixava loucos.

E isso era... _realmente bom._

Parei no primeiro banco quando finalmente saí, porque quem sabe se o prefeito decidisse renegar o nosso acordo ou não. Ele é um político, afinal de contas, independentemente de quão bom ele pode ter parecido.

Depois do banco, eu aleatoriamente escolhi um pub na rua e entrei. Qualquer um deles serviria. Por que não este?

Era chamado de Taverna Golpe na Cabeça. Eu gostei do nome, parecia apropriado. _Eu gostaria de GOLPEAR a cabeça de alguém._

Eu imediatamente respirei mais fácil quando entrei. Era um ótimo pequeno pub, na verdade. Agradável e escuro, grandes estandes, um longo bar que se estendia até o fundo.

Fui até o balcão do bar e sentei em um dos grandes bancos giratórios, balançando-me para frente e para trás da pura ansiedade. O garçom imediatamente me cumprimentou. Ele tinha um sorriso bonito e amigável.

_Finalmente._ Alguém que sabe como agir civilizado por aqui.

"Ei, você aí, pequena dama. O que posso trazer para você?" Ele perguntou e eu gostei da maneira como ele disse isso, apesar de, normalmente, eu não ir para toda essa porcaria de maneira de um cavaleiro.

"Oi." Eu disse, parando o meu giro. "Margarita. Patron Prata, se você tiver. Sem sal. Com gelo".

"Bem, tudo bem! Eu gosto de uma dama que sabe o que quer!" Ele retumbou. "E, sim, nós temos Patron Prata... é meio que uma exigência." Ele riu para si mesmo. "Eu também gosto de uma dama que conhece a boa tequila".

Eu sorri. "Obrigada... eu sou Bella. Bella Swan, a propósito." Eu coloquei minha mão estendida para apertar a dele e ele a pegou. "Demetri. Bom te conhecer, Bella".

Eu ri um pouco. Ele foi muito legal, na verdade. "Você também. Importa-se de eu chamá-lo de 'D', no entanto? Demetri é tão..." Eu balancei a cabeça, procurando pela palavra certa. Eu só não gosto de nomes longos, menor é melhor, é apenas uma coisa.

"Sim, eu sei. Confie em mim. E você pode me chamar de qualquer coisa que você quiser, desde que você continue voltando para o meu bar." Ele me disse, balançando suas sobrancelhas e piscando para mim.

Eu gosto desse cara. Ele é real. E _amigável_. Não é como certos Detetives Particulares idiotas, arrogantes e egocêntricos que pensam que são _tãããão_ bonitos!

Eu tive cerca de três margaritas, e estava perdida em meus pensamentos quando uma mulher alta e loira sentou ao meu lado. Eu estava um pouco irritada, para ser honesta, porque havia uma porrada de bancos para escolher ao longo do bar, por que ela tem que sentar BEM ao meu lado?

"Sup D." Ela assentiu com a cabeça ao meu novo amigo._ Hmmmm._ Talvez eu gostasse dessa mulher loira. Ela usa o mesmo apelido para Demetri que eu uso, ela não pode ser de todo ruim.

D acenou de volta para ela e piscou para mim novamente quando colocou uma garrafa de cerveja estrangeira na frente dela.

_Deve ser uma frequentadora regular. Ele já conhece a bebida dela. Eu me pergunto se ele saberá a minha bebida da próxima vez que eu vier para uma visita._

Ela bebeu um gole longe e forte da cerveja. Quando ela a estabeleceu para baixo, a garrafa estava vazia e ela fez sinal para outra. _Uau._ Ela soltou um longo suspiro como se estivesse deixando sair todas as preocupações do seu dia. Eu devo ter ficado olhando porque ela olhou para mim com o canto do olho e arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

Sentei-me um pouco ereta e continuei bebendo minha margarita.

"Você é nova aqui." Ela disse.

"Perceptiva." Eu retorqui.

Ela riu. "Eu sou Rose".

"E eu estou bêbada." Eu solucei. Ela riu de novo. "O que você está fazendo em um bar de policiais? Você é da Academia?"

Olhei para ela confusa. "Um bar de policiais? É isso o que é isto?"

"Alguns deles vêm aqui depois do trabalho para deixar sair algum vapor. Os legais, de qualquer maneira." Ela sorriu e D estabeleceu uma outra cerveja na frente dela, levando a sua vazia e limpando o balcão do bar com o seu pano. "Você já quer outra, B?"

Eu dei uma risadinha. "B"... _que fofinho. B e D._

Comecei a dizer sim, mas Rose me interrompeu. "Dê a ela uma destas. Por minha conta".

"Oh, eu não bebo cerveja. Obrigada, no entanto".

"Isto não é cerveja, minha amiga, é _Vinho Francês_." Ela riu. "Você vai gostar, confie em mim. Além disso, se você continuar bebendo margaritas como se fossem água, você não vai lembrar quem você é amanhã".

_Isso não seria bom?_

Eu dei uma risadinha e solucei novamente. "Obrigada, _Rose_." Inclinei-me para ela e dei uma cotovelada na lateral dela, piscando para ela.

"OK, então você claramente não é da Academia, já que você não sabia que este era um bar policial... então..."

"Academia, como na Academia Naval?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e fez esse tipo de ruído de grunhido pelo nariz. "Não, a academia de _polícia_... talvez você deva ter água".

Nesse momento, Demetri tinha estabelecido minha cerveja. Eu a peguei, olhando para ela de forma engraçada, depois tomei um pequeno gole. Era realmente boa. Eu gosto desta Rose. Acho que vou ficar com ela.

"Uau, boa".

"Eu te disse".

Tomei um longo gole e estabeleci a garrafa para baixo, girando-a em um círculo enquanto conversávamos mais. "Eu sou uma investigadora particular. Acabei de me mudar para cá, vindo do outro lado dos EUA. Acabei de terminar meu primeiro trabalho, na verdade. Então, eu estou... _comemorando_." Ela não precisava saber que eu também estava chafurdando na minha frustração pelo encontro com o estúpido, ainda que sexy, Edward Cullen.

Ela sorriu e então pressionou seus lábios em uma linha dura como se estivesse tentando não rir.

"O quê?"

"O que o quê?" Ela perguntou.

"Do que você está tentando não rir?"

"Ah... nada... apenas... eu conheço alguém que vai dar um pontapé em você, é tudo".

Perguntei-me por um minuto sobre quem ela poderia estar falando. E se esse alguém poderia ser Edw... Sr. Cullen. Deus me ajude se ele é uma daquelas pessoas que todo mundo fodidamente conhece e ama, e eu sou a estranha que é banida porque eu fui um asno com ele.

_Merda._ Talvez eu não devesse me preocupar em desempacotar, depois de tudo. Ouço que Nova York é legal...

Um grupo de homens em uniformes da polícia entrou em seguida. Homens muito barulhentos, muito turbulentos. Bonitos também. Parecia haver um monte de homens bonitos nesta cidade.

Eles não usavam uniformes de Maryland, porém, alguns eram de DC, aparentemente. Eu sempre achei que policiais de diferentes áreas tinham... "problemas" com os outros, mas esses caras pareciam se conhecer muito bem e eles estavam rindo.

_Hmmmph. Hora de esmagar minhas pré-concebidas noções de companheiros._

Eles sentaram em um grande estande, não muito longe de onde Rose e eu estávamos sentadas, e ela parecia observá-los pelo canto do olho, ou talvez um deles em particular - eu não sei quem - com extremo interesse.

"ROSE!" Todos eles gritaram para ela enquanto passavam. Eu ri porque tive um momento arrepiante onde senti como se estivesse no set daquele antigo seriado "Cheers" e então eu estava de volta. Ela acenou por cima do ombro como se não estivesse prestando qualquer atenção neles. Ela era boa, eu poderia aprender algumas coisas com ela.

Eu olhei para ela, no entanto, ela estava em roupas nromais velhas. Nada muito extravagante também. Jeans,camiseta, que se encaixavam perfeitamente nela, a propósito, e botas de trabalho. Hmmmm, não tão policial. Não, talvez disfarçada? "Rose, você _é_ da Academia?" Eu falei arrastado.

Eu falei arrastado?

_Ruh, uma ova!_

Ela sorriu. "Não, querida, eu conserto os carros deles para eles quando eles brincam muito duro".

_Ponto! _"Legal! Eu nunca conheci um mecânico do sexo feminino antes! Talvez você possa olhar o meu ferro-velho? Ele não tem agido tão bem desde que saí de Forks".

Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto bebia mais um gole da sua cerveja. "Absolutamente, minha nova descoberta amiga. Traga-o a qualquer hora, eu darei uma olhada para você." Ela me deu seu cartão e eu coloquei no bolso aquela coisa. Eu gostava de conhecer um mecânico. Minha velha caminhonete tem sintonia como eu tenho sexo. Um caminho muito longo entre as verificações, se você sabe o que quero dizer.

Um dos caras da polícia se aproximou do bar entre Rose e eu então. "Ei, Demetri!" Hmmm... os caras não devem usar os apelidos como nós, garotas, usamos. "Cinco Pales!" Ele disse. O que quer que _isso_ signifique.

Rose olhou para a frente e tomou outro gole da sua cerveja, terminando desta vez.

_Bebe muito quando ela está nervosa e/ou altamente estressada... entendi isso._

O cara grande entre nós disse, "Ei, Rosey".

_Rosey?_ Ele gosta dela. Ela deve gostar dele também porque ela não parece como se permitisse que muitas pessoas a chamem disso. "Ei." Ela respondeu, e fez sinal para outra cerveja. Eu terminei a minha e disse, "Vou tomar outra também, D".

Ele era realmente _muito_ bom em seu trabalho. Ele deu ao grandalhão todos os seus cinco "pales" em uma mão, que é um tipo de cerveja, a propósito, e estabeleceu a de Rose e a minha ao mesmo tempo com a sua outra mão.

"Quem é sua amiga?" Perguntou o grandalhão.

"Bella, Emmett Cullen, Emmett, esta é Bella, ela acabou de se mudar para cá".

Engasguei com a minha cerveja. Emmett... _Cullen?_

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso. Ele não parece muito com Edw... Sr. Cullen. Mas eles tinham que estar relacionados, isso não é apenas uma coincidência que eu estava disposta a comprar.

Prendi minha respiração finalmente e disse, "Sim, tudo bem... bom te conhecer, Emmett." Ele me deu um tapinha nas costas e disse, "Bem, é muito bom conhecê-la também; qualquer amiga de Rosey é uma amiga imediata minha".

Ele tinha um sorriso enorme, que fez seus olhos se iluminarem como fogo. E era contagiante. Eu sorri de volta para ele. Ele era muito mais amigável do que o seu... hmmm, eu me perguntava se eles eram primos distantes, irmãos, talvez... eu teria que olhar para isso.

Ele voltou para a sua mesa, mas não antes de dizer, "Vejo você por aí, Rosey. Tchau Bella." Eu acenei e Rose apenas disse, "vejo você", enquanto nem mesmo olhava na direção dele. Eu olhei para ela e estreitei meus olhos, desejando que ela olhasse para mim.

"O quê." Ela disse isso mais do que perguntou, olhando diretamente para a frente novamente.

"Quanto tempo?" Perguntei a ela.

"Quanto tempo... o que, Bella?"

_Ainda bancando a tímida, hein?_

Olhei para a mesa de Emmett e ele estava conversando com seus amigos, mas estava perfeitamente consciente de Rose o tempo todo. Excelentes capacidades de policial.

"Quanto tempo você está apaixonada por Emmett Cullen?"

Desta vez, Rose engasgou com a _sua _cerveja e a derramou pela sua camisa.

"Que porra é essa, Bella? Jesus!"

"Eu fui para a faculdade por isso, você sabe... Eu não sou uma idiota".

Ela virou seu banquinho na minha direção e estava prestes a dizer algo quando Emmett explodiu, "HEY! Aí está meu irmãozinho! Edward! Aqui no fundo!"

_Merda._

Eu congelei, não querendo virar meu corpo para olhar, mas parece que meus membros traidores estavam conspirando contra mim, porque lá estava eu, olhando para Edward Cullen, que tinha definitivamente me visto, porque os nossos olhos trancaram e o canto da sua boca curvou para cima naquele estúpido sorriso torto sexy dele.

Calor e umidade foram se acumulando no meio das minhas pernas de repente e eu me mudei no meu banco do bar.

_Idiota._

Eu lambi meu lábio inferior e meus olhos vidraram, pensando em sua boca e qual o gosto daqueles lábios.

"Oláááááá... Bella..." Rose estava acenando com a mão na frente do meu rosto e eu bati fora disso, felizmente. Mas isso não foi uma coisa tão boa, porque eu acho que agora a minha atenção estava na pequena fêmea morena e bonita no braço dele.

Eu imediatamente franzi minha testa, perguntando-me quem era ela e o que ela estava fazendo segurando tão firmemente o meu... quero dizer, Sr. Cullen. Ela disse algo para ele e depois beijou sua bochecha e ele a soltou quando ela saltou para a mesa onde Emmett estava e sentou para conversar com todos os caras lá.

_Hmmmph._

_Atrevida._

Cullen, notando o olhar que eu estava dando a ele, olhou de volta para mim, confuso, e depois foi se juntar à vadia na mesa de Emmett.

"Eu hum... tenho que ir." Eu disse para Rose. Peguei minhas coisas e algum dinheiro para deixar para as bebidas.

"O quê? _Por quê_?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu só... eu tenho que fazer algumas coisas." Eu estava balançando um pouco e meus olhos estavam um pouco borrados. Isso não é bom, certo?

"Bella, você não está em forma para dirigir, muito menos fazer algo produtivo. Deixe-me levá-la para casa".

Demetri caminhou até onde nós estávamos novamente. "B, você está saindo daqui?"

"B?" Perguntou uma voz aveludada, boa e gostosa diretamente atrás de mim. Seu hálito quente estava viajando no meu ouvido e senti arrepios viajarem por todo o caminho até a minha espinha. Era tudo que eu poderia fazer para não tremer visivelmente.

"Dois, Demetri." Ele disse e me lembro de pensar _dois o quê?, _mas Demetri parecia já saber, porque ele colocou dois copos de doses e os encheu de Patron Prata. _Minha Patron._

Cullen os pegou e sorriu para mim, esperando por uma resposta. Eu acho que olhei para o seu sorriso um pouco demais - _dentes perfeitos, imagine _- e eu desejo que pudesse dizer que eu era coerente o suficiente para dizer a ele que ele era um idiota e que não era da porra da sua conta quem me chamava do quê.

Mas, eu não estava, e eu não disse.

Em vez disso, sendo a bagunça bêbada que eu era então, eu me virei e disse, "Sim, _Demetri_, meu... _amante, _chama-me de B, é o seu apelido para mim..." Eu me virei e olhei para Demetri, que estava agora começando a ficar boquiaberto para mim. "Não é isso, D?"

"Uhhhhh." Foi tudo que ele me deu. _Um monte de ajuda você é, D. Deus, o quanto eu sou imatura?_

Rose riu pelo nariz e quase cuspiu sua cerveja.

"Eu entendo." Cullen disse, presunçosamente. Eu queria bater aquele olhar complacente diretamente para fora do seu rosto. Ele olhou para Demetri e disse, todo espertinho. "Bem, boa sorte com isso..._ D_." E então ele se virou e andou até onde Emmett e a vadia estavam sentados.

Revirei meus olhos embriagados e disse a Rose que eu estava indo embora novamente. "Bella..."

Eu a cortei, "O que seja, Rose, ele e sua..." Eu acenei com a mão no ar, batendo em direção à mesa.

Rose olhou e pareceu perceber por que eu estava tão chateada de repente.

"Bella".

"Quero dizer, o que ele vê nela, afinal?"

"Bella".

"Ela e seu... corpinho _bonito_, e seu... cabelo _perfeito..._e..."

"BELLA!"

"O quê?"

Ela riu para mim. "Aquela é _Alice_ Cullen... a _irmã_ de Edward e Emmett".

_Huh._

"Oh." Eu disse. Minha raiva desinflando e eu fiz uma careta. "Bem, não importa, de qualquer maneira, ele é apenas um grande arrogante, egocêntrico, narcisista, vaidoso, pomposo, _egoísta_..."

"Você já disse isso".

Eu odiava quando eu não conseguia pensar em mais palavras insultantes. Então, o que eu fiz? Eu irrompi para fora, nem mesmo dizendo adeus ou dando a Edward Cullen a satisfação de olhar em sua direção. Em vez disso, eu só dei a D um muito bêbado, mas o que eu achei que era muito sexy, aceno de adeus enquanto Rose gritava atrás de mim, "Bella, cuidado!"

Eu não tive tempo para tentar registrar o que ela disse e muito menos o que eu deveria ter cuidado. Meu pé tropeçou em alguma coisa, eu conectei minha cabeça no que quer que estivesse em meu caminho e caí. Esperei pela dor lancinante adicional que viria com a batida no chão com a minha cara, mas ela nunca veio.

Eu poderia literalmente sentir o álcool rodando através do meu sistema e tudo o que era lógico dizia que eu deveria estar parada, estava girando de repente. De uma maneira ruim, então o mundo começou a escurecer em volta de mim.

Ouvi algumas vozes gritando e eu acho que vi Rose correndo em minha direção enquanto braços muito fortes começaram a me pegar e me abraçar forte. Senti-me muito bem naqueles braços. Quente... segura.

"Merda! Eu não a vi lá!"

"Cuidado com a cabeça dela".

"Muito bem, Edward. Você realmente tem um jeito com as mulheres".

"Devemos chamar o 911?"

Então eu deixei a terra da consciência.

Quando acordei, eu estava na parte traseira de uma ambulância. Havia uma luz brilhando nos meus olhos e um médico estava tomando a minha pressão arterial.

Eu pisquei algumas vezes. "Bem-vinda de volta." Disse a luz brilhante.

"Pressão arterial normal".

"Onde eu estou?"

A luz brilhante desapareceu e foi substituída por outro paramédico. "Você está em uma ambulância, fora do Golpe na Cabeça, você se lembra de alguma coisa de antes de você bater a cabeça, senhora?"

Eu recitei algumas coisas que se destacaram para mim, vadias e irmãs, margaritas e homens com sorrisos sexy estúpidos. O médico riu para mim e me disse que eu ficaria bem. "Bem, pelo menos nós sabemos que você não tem uma concussão." Ele fez um curativo na minha cabeça onde eu tinha batido e avisou-me para não dirigir. Levantei-me e comecei a sair pela parte de trás da ambulância.

Eu tive que agarrar a porta quando eu tropecei.

_Ooooh. Ainda sentindo bêbada. Isso não é bom._

Rose ainda estava lá, conversando com Emmett do lado de fora, junto com quem eu já sabia que era a irmã de Emmett, Alice.

"Oh meu Deus, você está bem, o que eles disseram?" Rose perguntou.

Eu disse a ela o que o médico tinha dito e ela pegou as chaves da minha mão, avisando-me que ela me levaria para casa.

"Por que eu não bati no chão?" Eu perguntei.

"O quê?"

"Eu não bati no chão, eu estava esperando por isso. O que aconteceu?"

Ela me deu um olhar estranho e Emmett gargalhou, colocando suas mãos no meu ombro. "Edward pegou você".

Bem, isso foi estranho.

"O quê?"

"Sim, ele totalmente voou até lá e pegou você antes de você bater no chão. Eu nunca o vi se mover tão rápido quando não está correndo atrás de algum criminoso." Ele riu como se fosse realmente divertido. Alice permaneceu praticamente em silêncio, mas estava sorrindo para mim e, na minha cabeça, eu poderia apenas imaginá-la cantando, _'Eu sei algo que vocês não sabem'._

Era uma sensação estranha, de alguma forma ela me fez sentir confortada com seu sorriso e como se eu a tivesse conhecido por toda a minha vida.

Minha mão subiu à minha cabeça enfaixada e eu percebi que poderia ou já ter uma ressaca, ou que minha ferida estaria latejando em breve.

"Eu acho que preciso me deitar." Eu disse, e Rose começou a ajudar-me a entrar no carro, mas Emmett pegou-me como se eu fosse algum tipo de recorte de papelão, ou algo assim, e começou a me levar para a minha caminhonete para ela. "Eu a peguei. Bella, onde está o seu carro?"

Eu apontei e disse, "O ferro-velho", e Emmett riu. Um pouco forte demais, se você me perguntar.

"Eu acho que nós precisamos limitar o consumo de álcool da próxima vez." Ele riu.

_Da próxima vez?_

Que cara legal por ter um idiota como irmão.

O empurrão não estava fazendo muito para a minha cabeça ou estômago, e exatamente quando eu pensei que vomitaria, ele me colocou no lado do passageiro da minha caminhonete e riu novamente. "Belo passeio, Bella, espero que vocês consigam chegar, devo segui-las, Rosey?"

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele. "Emmett, estou muito fodidamente certa de que posso lidar com isso se a caminhonete quebrar, mas eu precisarei de uma carona de volta para o meu carro, então, sim".

Ele pareceu muito animado com isso quando fechou a porta e bateu no capô, dando-nos o sinal para seguir em frente, e depois voltou para a sua irmã. Eles pularam em um grande veículo parecendo um jeep e pararam atrás de nós quando nos dirigimos para fora.

"Para onde ele foi?"

Rose fez uma careta. "Onde foi quem?"

"Edward".

Ela sorriu. "Ele foi embora. Nós chamamos a ambulância e, basicamente, logo depois disso ele disse que tinha tido bastante diversão para um dia. Bem típico de Edward".

Eu não morava longe do escritório, graças a Deus, eu realmente queria me deitar. Mas, principalmente, eu queria dormir e parar fodidamente de pensar sobre Edward Cullen pelo dia. Isso estava fazendo minha cabeça doer mais do que precisava, sem dúvida.

Perguntei-me, no entanto, por que ele se importaria em me pegar quando ele me desprezava tanto. Foi a segunda vez em um maldito dia que ele me pegou assim. Por que ele se importa se eu beijasse o chão com a minha cara, ou não? O que ele tem, algum tipo de... complexo 'salve a donzela em perigo', ou algo assim?

Eu estou longe de estar em perigo, muito obrigada.

_O quanto um homem pode ser arrogante ser? Sério!_

Eu gostaria de poder parar os pensamentos de girar. Balancei minha cabeça em uma tentativa de distrair o meu cérebro traidor e olhei pela janela.

Não ajudou muito porque então eu simplesmente comecei a lembrar como eram os braços dele ao redor de mim. _Fortes, macios, protetores, quentes_...

Como eu disse.

_Imbecil._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>

A cerveja mencionada que Rose está bebendo é uma cerveja francesa importada, e já que ela não bebe vinho sozinha, ela compara a cerveja a um bom vinho porque, é assim MUITO bom. Eu experimentei algumas semanas atrás em um pub irlandês em que eu estava com os amigos, e o garçom sugeriu. Se você é um bebedor de cerveja, experimente. Chama-se Adelscott.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Um pouco da mente da Bella sobre todos os acontecimentos. Dá pra perceber que ela é tão doida quanto Edward, e os dois parece que não conseguem ficar longe um do outro... o que vc´s acham que acontecerá?_

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que têm deixado reviews._

_Até o próximo cap._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Tb postei capítulo em** This Is Who I Am**. Passem por lá e deixem reviews tb!**  
><strong>_


End file.
